


Princess > Queen > Empress

by liknowhere



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Begging, Bets & Wagers, Bondage, Boot Worship, Butt Plugs, Collars, Cuckquean, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, First Time, Gags, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liknowhere/pseuds/liknowhere
Summary: The Princess of Staten Island finds herself in a very advantageous position over a Queen and an Empress. A story of tops and bottoms and just how much one night can change everything.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross, Carmella/Charlotte (Professional Wrestling), Carmella/Kana | Asuka, Charlotte/Kana | Asuka, Charlotte/Rhea Ripley, Charlotte/Shirai Io, Kairi Sane | Kairi Hojo/Shirai Io
Comments: 55
Kudos: 24





	1. Carmella vs Asuka?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I of course don't own or know any of the characters or people involved. Just a smutty story from a bored mind. Not based on any reality, I'm sure. Also I'm not really a writer, this will likely be my only work so please go easy on me and enjoy, ha. I hope I haven't stolen too much from my influences as well, just having a bit of fun.

"Hey!"

Carmella smirked at the call, having been practically skipping through the hallways after her match. She spun on the spot, meeting Charlotte's angry gaze with a smirk.

"Yes, Charlotte?" Carmella asked, smugness radiating off of her. While she didn't have a title to show for it she was coming off the biggest win of her career, having defeated Asuka just a handful of minutes ago in the middle of the ring.

"Was that what I think it was? Did you two...?" Charlotte trailed off, the alpha of the women's division not taking her eyes off the Staten Island Princess. Charlotte Flair loved to carry an air of control and superiority, but she couldn't bring herself to muster that level of control today. She was passionate, heated. Asuka had been pinned before, even submitted by herself, but seeing the Japanese woman's reaction after the bell rung made The Queen fear there was more riding on that match.

Carmella allowed herself to enjoy the silence for a moment, sizing up the taller blonde multiple time women's champion. There was a clear pecking order in the locker room, there were submissive bitches and there were tops, Dommes, owners, whatever title they personally chose, and rarely did any woman drastically slip from one to the other. No, the bitches were firmly established and the tops did whatever they could to hold onto their spot despite fierce competition. That very competition was usually the one thing that could push a top into being an owned bitch, but there was still a sense of hierarchy.

The grin wouldn't leave Carmella's face any time soon as she knew exactly what was going through Charlotte's mind. Charlotte was the true alpha of the women's division, a position she was quick to remind everyone about, whether that be verbally, in the ring, or showing off one of her many bitches in the locker room. One thing that appealed even more to Charlotte than abusing her inferiors? Finding someone almost equal, the challenge of finding a top on her level and lowering them herself. Oh she had her sights on Asuka for so long, the two openly taunting each other on who would slip, who would submit and face being collared and ass fucked for the first time.

If Charlotte's fears were valid and true, then that would mean she lost her one shot at breaking the only woman she ever found even close to her equal, her goal and desire of being the one to assfuck and own the fierce Joshi wrestler. Carmella knew this, clicking her tongue as she loudly chewed gum with a big grin.

"Me and Asuka? Yep. The two of us made a bet. I'm sure I don't need to tell you what was on the line but you've lost your shot, honey. You and all the other girls will have to know and accept that Princess 'Mella was the first in history to pop Asuka's anal cherry," Carmella watched as Charlotte realised her lost opportunity, savouring every moment of it, "after tonight when I break her she'll be all mine. You may consider yourself the alpha but things are taking a turn around here, aren't they?"

Charlotte knew she had to try and reason with her, her own position as the biggest top in the women's locker room was under no danger whatsoever, but she didn't want to lose out on the one thing she was missing so far, the most enticing prize she could get. Asuka's submission, The Empress of Tomorrow's cherry. Charlotte had her eye on just a handful of women that she thought could be on her level, largely NXT names like Io Shirai or Rhea Ripley, but losing out on her biggest challenger made her feel...empty. What was the point of being the top if there was no competition? No passion?

"You know it should not be yours." Charlotte argued. On paper she was right; Carmella had in the past been used, passed around in the locker rooms, her own submissive tendencies could never truly be denied despite her best attempts, but now she knew she had something the other tops didn't have.

"Yeah? Well what do you have to offer me, Charlotte? Hm?" Carmella grinned, taking a step back to admire the taller woman, "I don't want any of your other bitches. I don't want Alexa, I don't want Becky. The only thing you can possibly give me is yourself, and I highly doubt Charlotte Flair of all people is going to come crawling down from her throne for an ass fucking, is she?"

"Not a fucking chance," Charlotte confirmed with her fists clenched. In a very rare twist for her she had no power here, nothing to bargain with. Very few women in wrestling had managed to keep their anal cherry but she was one of the few, fitting for the true alpha. As much as she wanted Asuka for herself she couldn't give up her own ass for it.

Carmella continued chewing her gum, only adding to her cocky aura. She had told all of them she was on their level, that she was better than them, and this was finally her shot to prove it. She tilted her head, sizing up the other woman. 

"At the end of the day, whether you like it or not, Asuka is getting assfucked by yours truly. Mella is money, and never forget it." Carmella was happy to reiterate, seeing the opportunity slip away from her competitor.

Just as she finished she saw her defeated foe come around the corner, the multi-coloured hair of Asuka unmistakable. The Empress of Tomorrow was still clutching her arm, dragging her feet a bit after the battle. It had taken her a long, long time to gather the courage to come backstage, her heart still pounding as she tried to accept what she was facing. Her first ass fucking, that she had lost her cherry to Carmella of all fucking people. She paused in the hallway, seeing the very woman she feared in conversation with Charlotte, her rival.

Despite their differences Asuka and Charlotte did view each other quite favourably. They both respected and appreciated the challenge involved between the two of them. While she was heartbroken and terrified of her own coming fate there was a tinge of guilt inside her towards Charlotte, for not being able to live up to their inevitable clash. She heard Carmella whistle her over, pausing to try and block it out for a moment before having to shuffle over, her head down in shame.

"Aw, don't look so sad, Asuka." Carmella said with a mocking pout, "I'll just finish up here and then we'll head back to the hotel. You've got a long night ahead of you, after all."

Asuka couldn't believe that this was the woman she would potentially belong to. She looked up carefully to Charlotte, neither of them wanting to accept this was real, that Carmella had ruined their anticipation for each other. She had protected herself for years at this point, across Japan, across America, across the world, never once letting anyone take her ass. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a cap being placed on her head mockingly, Carmella's, and that very woman's jacket being placed over her shoulder.

"Take those, and this," Carmella stated firmly as she pushed the handle of her suitcase into Asuka's hand, "and make your way to the hotel. You know my room, they will let you in. There you can be a good girl and wait for me."

Asuka accepted this next humiliation the best she could, reduced to carrying the luggage of the woman that defeated her. Her gaze lingered towards Charlotte, the blonde woman clearly hoping that Asuka would snap out of it somehow, but instead the disheartened Asuka gave a slight nod of her head, turning away and limping out of the building, still in her wrestling attire.

The two women watched her leave, just with a difference of expressions. Carmella looking at her future bitch, eyes roaming the tired Japanese woman's body. Charlotte feeling her heart sink, the reality of seeing a breaking Asuka not quite as appealing as in her fantasies due to the circumstances.

"Well, if there is nothing else--"

Carmella began, still in her smug tone, before Charlotte cut her off.

"Let me watch you." The Queen requested, despite every part of her telling herself that this is a bad idea. "Let me watch you...take it from her. If I can't be the one I at least have to see how it goes. What happens."

Carmella was practically stunned at the suggestion, she knew first hand that sometimes due to a particular feud or history that some women would want to be there when someone else lowers their target, humiliates and fucks them, but this was different. This was Charlotte Flair, the alpha of the WWE women's locker room, requesting to watch as someone far below her like Carmella takes away her biggest prize all because she can't be the one to take it herself.

"Excuse me? You want to watch us?" Carmella asked, barely able to believe her ears. "You want to watch as I fuck her? Take Asuka's cherry?" Carmella grinning ear to ear as she sees the further conflict on Charlotte's face.

"Yes..." Charlotte answered through gritted teeth, "I won't interfere. I won't try anything. I won't sway the results. I won't touch either of you. Just let me be there to witness her end."

The laughter from Carmella filled the hallway, and rightfully so. She knew this was degrading for the self-proclaimed Queen, furthered by the slight lowering of the tall blonde's head. Oh yes, the almighty Queen did in fact feel humiliation at her own request. Her desperate, fierce competition had led her to the point of needing this, of needing closure this badly. Her and Asuka had never bet their bodies against each other yet, despite the appeal and excitement of conquering the other neither of them had quite been willing to gamble everything at the same time, one always being aware of the consequences of failure just a little too much.

"You're damn right you won't try anything. You think you can interrupt the biggest sexual success of my life and do what you want?" The Princess of Staten Island chuckled, wagging her finger. In just the few minutes since this conversation had started her mind had raced through so many options, some plausible and some not quite so much, about what she could gain from this unique situation. "If I invite you into my hotel room, you do exactly as I say. You accept it is my night. You accept that Asuka is all mine. You sit in the corner and you don't move a muscle unless I say so, got it?"

Charlotte had her eyes closed, her body tense, fists clenched to try and deal with the proposal. She...shouldn't do it, she shouldn't take it, she knows that, but either way Asuka is getting buttfucked tonight and she'd prefer to be there for it. Even if it means quietly sitting in the corner, as it were.

"I understand." The Queen responded, knowing very well Carmella would push further. "But don't think for a second this means I am yours. You will not lay a hand on me unless agreed."

Carmella laughed, motioning for Charlotte to join her down the hallway, wanting to leave and get to the pleasures of her night.

"Your cherry is safe tonight, but if you want to stay then there are some things you're going to have to accept. Now come, I'm sure your ride will take us right where we need to be. We've got a deal to sort out along the way, don't we?"

* * *

Which is what led the three women to this predicament. In a hotel room late in the night, two women facing various degrees of loss while one was set to have the night of her life.

Carmella was stripping herself bare, an uncomfortable silence filling the room as the other two women stared at each other.

The one facing total defeat for the night was Asuka, visibly shivering on the bed as she suitably waited on all fours, naked, her heart racing as she tries to adjust to her fate. Tonight would be her first time being buttfucked by another woman, her owner for the night having a clear view of her holes as the silence lingered, every moment torture to the experienced and intimidating Joshi. Her wrists were fitted with a pair of leather bondage cuffs, though it didn't seem like Carmella really had any intention of binding her or attaching them together. The restraints just rested there on her body, the slight pressure to her wrists just a reminder that her body was there to be claimed tonight, her head down in fearful humiliation.

The other woman watching her, Charlotte Flair, was not set to lose anything near as much but her pride was wounded as well. Shame stung her every step of the way. The entire car ride was emotional torture as they set terms, being introduced to the room and having Asuka know her deal was worse, and now she was stood naked. She was still a powerful, imposing woman but one clearly lacking the confidence and control she normally had.

Carmella whistled to get their attention, crushing any hopes they could have that the night wouldn't actually progress further. Charlotte was stood to the side of the bed, head shooting up at the sound in front of her across the room. Asuka meanwhile didn't budge, in no hurry at all to show her face, worried what level of fear would be showing.

"Now that I've got your attention, I suppose we should begin." Carmella announced.

Carmella had all the confidence in the world as she strutted to the center of the room, a few feet away from Charlotte. The Queen had a clear height advantage over her, but she held all the cards tonight, a fact she was more than happy to rub in every step of the way.

"Charlotte, if you would be so kind." Carmella said with a grin, ordering the other woman with a point towards the chair in the corner. "I believe you should be the one to get me all strapped up, no?"

WWE's most decorated woman took a deep breath at that, her deal had slowly shifted in negotiation from sitting and watching to having to pass the torch this way, so to speak. She mumbled a reply as she went to fetch the item, a thick strap-on harness soon finding its way into her hand. Nine inches of fake cock that she wished she could shove inside Carmella and shut her up before moving on to Asuka. Instead there she was, bringing it to the woman in control of the night, trying to block out that smug smile on her face as she slipped down to a knee, opening the harness for Carmella to step into it.

"You do look good down there, don't you?" Carmella practically licked her lips, knowing she may be the first woman in the locker room to see Charlotte concede even slightly, to see her slip down to her knees. She stepped into the harness, giving a fake cough. Charlotte knew the instruction, the stronger woman having to swallow her pride and buckle the straps, equipping the thick cock onto her enemy.

Asuka felt like her heart would beat all the way out of her chest, going from a long undefeated streak and being one the greatest buttfuckers in WWE history to being knelt on Carmella's bed, hands gripping at the sheets with her head down, naked other than her leather cuffs, not looking but hearing every step of the process going on in the room.

Carmella had never felt more powerful, moaning as she ran her hand along the hard length of the strap-on. Grinning she stepped away, picking up the next item she needed and wandering back to the kneeling Queen.

"I think you need these as the next step, hm?" Carmella bending at the waist to get a little more level with the kneeling Charlotte, dangling a pair of handcuffs from her index finger. "Now are you going to do it or am I?"

Asuka's head turned to watch, having already heard the conditions for Charlotte to be here witnessing her downfall, her ultimate humiliation. That very woman was lowering her head at that very moment, having to really accept that she made this deal and she had to stick with it. She could easily overpower Carmella, and probably Asuka being so worn down tonight should make it easy to topple her too, but she swallowed down the bitter pill and reached up. She took the restraint from Carmella, the Princess of Staten Island smirking as Charlotte obeyed. The Queen of professional wrestling having little choice now but to humble herself, closing the first cuff around her left wrist. She then positioned her hands behind her back, the other cuff shortly finding her other wrist and closing with a fate-sealing click.

"Oh, my poor little Queen! You look so much better like this!" Carmella clapped, standing tall over the kneeling woman. This was literally the most submissive Charlotte had ever been for anyone, the blonde's head lowered in bitter humiliation before Carmella lifted it with a simple finger to her chin.

"You know the next time I get my hands on you you're fucked." Charlotte spat out, this lower position not exactly coming naturally to her. Asuka watched from all fours on the bed, some part of her relieved that despite their situation one of them still had the strength to bite back.

Asuka was normally very outspoken, to put it lightly. She had no issues taunting and mocking the other women in the locker room, making her conquests known so freely whether they be rivals like Ember Moon or friends like Kairi Sane. The Empress of Tomorrow had shown no hesitation to expose and out her bottoms, the women frequently plugged backstage and openly submissive to their leader. Remembering her exploits she tensed up. What if Carmella intended the same for her? She couldn't be led to them as a failure. Some tamed, broken bitch. She couldn't allow it but what could she do? She knew she had to survive this ass fucking and reestablish herself afterwards, be more dominant and ruthless than ever.

Charlotte was reflecting on similar thoughts herself. She was the most accomplished of all of them, the most openly dominant and confident top the company had ever had. Nobody had really gotten close outside of a small circle. Asuka, Beth Phoenix, AJ Lee. The latter of which she had lately been in the process of breaking as it is, AJ privately humiliating herself enough to keep her downfall outside of public knowledge. A quick browse through Charlotte's phone would provide plenty of evidence of such conquests, however. Submissive texts and photos becoming the norm to reinforce their position.

The Queen's thoughts were interrupted by the confident movement of Carmella, the shorter woman standing over the kneeling Charlotte, the distance closed between them. Her victim swallowed, eyes slowly raising, knowing what sight awaited her. The thick strap-on hung just inches from her face, and while she wasn't the intended target she had to feel her heart beating faster. A small taste of what made of her bitches must have felt before she'd bend them over and fuck their asses. Carmella stroked her blonde hair, as if that would calm her.

"Aw. Why are you in handcuffs, Queenie?" Carmella taunted, the stroking of Charlotte's hair clearly mocking. She didn't have an ounce of kindness inside her at that moment, far too excited at what had fallen into her lap. No, what she earned by defeating the number two woman in the company fair and square. On top of that, the question was rehearsed and obvious. She and Charlotte had negotiated this, and Carmella had a very clear reason why she wanted Charlotte restrained during the coming events. One she wanted to hear.

There was a pause, the kneeling woman very unwilling to offer up a reply.

"Because you want me to be." The Queen offered, doubtful it would be enough.

Carmella grinned at that, but it wasn't enough. One hand lightly in Charlotte's hair and the other stroking her strap-on she pushed further, her control over the two women intoxicating for the bratty wannabe top.

"Keep going." Carmella pushed.

Charlotte took a bigger breath. Oh she couldn't wait to get her revenge on her for all of this. Even if nothing she could do would match what would have been the pleasure of taking Asuka's cherry.

"Because I'm...not allowed to touch myself," Charlotte bitterly answered. Her pride would have likely refused to touch herself anyway, not wanting Carmella to have such a victory over her as she fucked Asuka's ass, but the removal of the option entirely was a controlling touch from Carmella, twisting some humiliation out of the multi-time women's champion. She could see Carmella urging her to continue, wanting her to finish the description of the events. Charlotte glanced over at the listening Asuka, very aware the Japanese woman was doing her best to keep her head down and not show her reactions. Forced to twist the knife, she pushed through. "Because I'm not allowed to touch myself...while you fuck Asuka."

"While I fuck Asuka? Fuck her where?" Carmella pushed further.

"While you fuck her ass." Charlotte bitterly uttered.

Carmella got a loud chuckle out of that, taking a moment to step away from Charlotte and over to the woman waiting on all fours on her bed. Oh how Carmella wanted to fuck that big and waiting ass right now. She ran her hand across Asuka's behind, the defeated woman shivering at the touch as attention is directed towards her.

"And what about you, hm? You're awfully quiet for someone about to become my bitch." Carmella cruelly pointed out.

If Asuka had even the slightest sense of calm it was quickly being removed as the focus shifted towards her. A sharp slap to her ass was enough to bring about a sharp yelp, reminding her of her place. She had done absolutely everything to be the most fierce, intimidating woman in wrestling for so many years and it was all about to be undone. Her rival here to witness it, suffering herself, while Carmella intended to climb the rankings of tops at her expense.

She wasn't sure what would be worse, fighting and kicking for her dignity even though she was set to be on the losing end or to just quietly accept it like this. To be relegated to a background character in this defining moment in her life.

Carmella looked Charlotte in the eye as she planted a small kiss to the palm of her own hand, giving Asuka's pussy a very small slap with it to let her know she wasn't about to forget about her even as she stepped away again to the kneeling blonde. Asuka whimpered, knowing there is no way Carmella could ignore just how wet she was, that the anticipation had actually managed to get the Joshi wet at her own suffering.

Gasping at another grip to her hair, this time much harsher, Charlotte closed her eyes as Carmella reminded her of who was in control again. She couldn't admit it because it would reinforce how strong she usually found Charlotte, but Carmella had to feel surprised that she was this docile. Readily accepting her position for the evening much easier than expected. When deals were made between the women there was a firm rule of living up to them but still, it was easier than expected. Maybe The Queen was just growing discontent after so long on top. That losing her only current rival made her fear how numb things could be going forwards. She loved her place, she loved assfucking weaker women into submission, but the spark would surely fade a bit if she didn't even have the pleasure of taking out her nearest competition herself. Carmella guessed that being a part of this would at least offset that, hence the willingness to obey from a woman that was in no way submissive.

"Now let me check..." Carmella spoke, very aware she was pushing the terms of their agreement quite far as her hand strolled down Charlotte's body, the stronger blonde tensing, her chest rising and falling with each laboured breath. She was excited, far more than she would be willing to say herself. Carmella eventually reached her target, two fingers delicately running between Charlotte's thighs, pulling away just a second later. She held her fingers up high, inspecting.

"Hm, looks like even the so-called Queen is worked up tonight." Carmella confidently taking a couple of steps over to her other submissive and taking a grip of her multi-coloured hair with her clean hand. Asuka growled, opening her eyes to be greeted by the waiting fingers, a simple order of "clean them" following.

Asuka shifted on the bed towards the wet fingers, her unlinked cuffs making such a satisfying little noise to Carmella's ears. She certainly intended on this bitch wearing some of her favourite bondage going forwards. She tasted The Queen's juices for the first time, whimpering around the fingers she was presented as Charlotte watched, the scene doing little to calm her and this no-touching rule. Asuka closed her eyes delicately, the taste hitting her just right enough for her hips to shift, her body highlighting her own need. She was dragged out of it by a slap to the face, clearly having lost track of time.

"What do you say for such a nice treat?" Carmella figured it was important to teach good manners in these early stages.

Asuka blinked at the cruel woman, Carmella quick to go back to that annoying little grip of her hair. She knew worse was going to come, but this was still a test for her.

."..thank you," Asuka replied, the words unnaturally soft from the usually energetic Empress. It clearly wasn't enough, a tug of her hair and the waiting gaze of her owner for the night made that clear. She wanted her title used. Asuka lowering her gaze just slightly as she struggled to spit it out. "Princess."

Clearly the right decision, given the applause from a very smug Carmella. Oh the Princess of Staten Island enjoyed that. Her willing bitch for the night proving relatively early that she can obey. She hopped off the bed once more, noting how Asuka's gaze never once strayed from the thick strap-on hanging between her legs, knowing exactly where it will be buried soon enough. First though, Charlotte had one more agreement to live up to.

Speaking of Charlotte, much to her frustration she was wetter than ever watching Asuka's humiliation. That should have been her up there, that should have been her sat across from her on the bed, preparing her for her night of assfucking from The Queen. Instead Charlotte could only gaze up as Carmella stood over her kneeling form, fists clenched behind her back, her cuffs given a good tug.

"I know you made it very, very clear I won't be shoving this in you tonight," Carmella stroked her fake cock practically against Charlotte's lips, "but why don't you give it one little kiss before the next step? It'll be like you're the one popping her cherry that way, maybe."

The Queen knew she was being taunted with that. Carmella was going to be insufferable going forwards once she had actually taken Asuka's anal virginity. Whether she managed to break her or not, this would be enough for her to parade around like she was on their level even when it was still clear she was not. Despite that, she had the two most powerful tops in the WWE submitting to her in some form or another so the evidence was hard to argue against that night.

Charlotte closed her eyes, bitterly planting a single kiss on the tip of Carmella's intimidating strap-on, as if she were honouring the power it held that night, giving it her blessing to continue. Even with her eyes closed she could tell Carmella really savoured that, long seconds passing for all three women before she felt the Princess of Staten Island step away.

"You know the next step for you, Charlotte," the bratty wrestler returning confidently, stroking her cheek to try and get The Queen to accept the coming humiliation. "I need to know you'll shut up and let me get to work on breaking this bitch, don't I?"

Charlotte knew exactly what was waiting for her when she finally opened her eyes, Carmella grinning more than ever as she dangled a thick black bit-gag just an inch from Charlotte's face. The Queen. The alpha. The best women's wrestler of this generation about to be reduced to some gagged, controlled beast of burden for a bitch like Carmella? It made her heart sink. Worst is that she had even agreed to it on the ride over, finding herself unable to avoid that particular rule.

The seconds cruelly passed, the kneeling Charlotte delaying and delaying until finally she spread her lips in submission. She snarled as Carmella quickly pushed it into her mouth, a complete lack of dignity for her as the younger woman stepped behind her, pulling the gag cruelly tight before buckling it, circling back around with all the confidence in the world as she admired her prize. Charlotte Flair knelt, willingly cuffed and biting down a bit-gag for her. She had dreamed of the sight for so long, far passing her expectations. The dark material stood out well against Charlotte's light hair, her skin.

Charlotte felt her chin being propped up, giving her nowhere else to look than up and forwards at Carmella, who was now sharing the biggest grin of her life, phone in hand.

"For the private collection, I'm sure you understand..." Carmella watching as The Queen's eyes go wide, her most humiliating moment captured again and again by Carmella's phone. "Don't worry, I'll send you a copy so you can look back on it after this whole no-touching rule is no longer in place. Isn't this fabulous Princess so nice?"

The evidence already taken, Charlotte lowered her head in bitter acceptance.

"Hm, I think there is an obvious joke here with the cute little bit-gag and you being one of the Four Horsewomen, no?" Carmella giggled at her own joke.

Carmella placed her arm around Charlotte's shoulder, taking a few more selfies with the temporarily captured top of the women's division. She started scrolling through her phone, humming to herself before presenting The Queen with her findings.

"Do I get anything special for having a complete set?," The Princess of Staten Island scrolling through her photos and letting Charlotte see the results of her hard work. First, Bayley wearing the same gag. Then Charlotte's dear Becky Lynch sporting it. Then finally another bitter rival, Sasha Banks, looking into the camera lens, gagged and defeated. All looking suitably humiliated, tamed. Carmella shrugged as she moved onto Charlotte's latest photos. "I think these are the best though, you're right."

Carmella sighed, reaching around to slap Charlotte's ass, enjoying the muffled groan coming from the humbled Queen who was still processing that she had seen herself seem just like the rest. The closest thing to controlled she had ever been. Carmella pointed her finger at the corner of the bed, the floor beside it.

"Shuffle your ass over there. Time to shut up and watch a real top break in a slut. I don't want to hear a single word from you, Queenie." Carmella instructed simply, ready to move on with her next treat.

Practically dripping in shame, the gagged and cuffed Charlotte shuffled backwards on her knees until she reached the corner of the bed, fortunately low enough for her to get a good view of what would be happening. Asuka nervously looked into Charlotte's eyes, the two of them knowing it was far too late to back out somehow now.

"Asuka, Asuka, Asuka...," Carmella grinned, the attention finally drawn back towards the shivering Japanese woman on all fours, her fingers gripping the bed sheets once again. "Your last few minutes as an unclaimed bitch, huh? Don't worry, Princess Carmella will make it all worthwhile..."

Carmella taunted, getting onto the bed behind her latest and greatest conquest. She had been careful with who she challenged before now after having lost so many times herself, but her hard work had paid off with the clean win over Asuka with everything she ever wanted on the line. She slowly traced a finger down Asuka's back, watching her shiver and arch herself.

"That's right...it'll all be ok, Asuka. You'll be just like the rest of them." Carmella tried to reassure, or at least pretend to.

As if that could ease her worries at all, the trembling Empress alternating between burying her head in the sheets and looking to the watching Charlotte, who had lowered herself considerably just to watch this event. That adventuring hand continued, tracing all the way down Asuka's back until it rested on her ass cheek, a firm grip dragging a gasp from the defeated warrior. Another hand was placed on the other cheek, both being pulled apart so Carmella could get the clearest view of her real target. That little virgin asshole of Asuka.

"Are you going to be a good little bitch and spread them for me, hm?" Carmella licked her lips.

The request was torture, but after just a few seconds she managed to force herself to obey. She lost fair and square and now here she was, spreading herself like so many women had done for her across the world. It was practically a ritual at this point to spread yourself for the winner, to present them with their prize. Carmella savoured the sight, the fairly pale hands of Asuka reaching back to spread her ass cheeks, her leather cuffs giving just a slight jingle as she did it. Truthfully Carmella did like the use of bondage, the way leather and steel stood out against the skin of obedient bitches, but there was also the fact she knew she was weaker than many of the women and it helped her feel in control. That and to one day come home and see Asuka knelt, waiting in her cuffs and collar...

The Princess of Staten Island had to stop herself from getting too excited at the thought of that. First she'd have to break her, which she knew could be a challenge. She was fortunate that Charlotte was so forward and eager to witness this, that desperation helped give Asuka an extra slice of humiliation which had no doubt came in very handy. During these thoughts Carmella idly rubbed some lubricant along her strap-on, aware her subject would be particularly tight back there. Speaking of which, with such an inviting hole waiting for her she had to rub her finger along it, watching the poor thing shiver.

"Relax, Asuka. It is mine now. You're mine now. Try to accept it." Carmella reaffirmed, reminding herself just what a prize she was getting.

Truthfully she actually was trying, The Empress looking into the eyes of Charlotte as she felt that finger stroke against her most private hole, The Queen knelt and watching as Asuka's expressions changed, eyes widening as Carmella's lubricated finger slid in with a moan. Usually Charlotte would take her bitches from behind, but she was still aware enough to occasionally recall those expressions the first time she took some of the women's cherries.

As a second finger slid inside Asuka's asshole Carmella couldn't help but moan, able to hear the reluctant groaning coming from in front of her. She knew it was from The Empress of course, but that didn't stop her from giving a little wink to her suffering little toy Charlotte. The minutes passed as Carmella thoughtfully spread Asuka's ass, getting her to adjust to the sensations a bit before aiming to truly take her.

The Empress hated shivering and being weak like this, the only thing she had allowed near her ass before now was the tongue of whichever worshipping bitch she would be using that night. How she regretted that now. She would have preferred either losing in a noble manner to a fantastic athlete like Charlotte, or maybe even talking a friend like Kairi Sane into taking this cherry from her. Even if Asuka did buttfuck her often and humiliate her she knew she would find it less humiliating than fucking Carmella introducing these sensations to her.

Charlotte watched quietly, aware a line of drool was gathering from her gagged mouth, adding to her own humiliation. She watched as Carmella shifted in position, clearly readying herself for the ultimate prize. That was before Asuka spoke up, however.

"...Gag me, please..." Asuka slowly spat out.

Carmella raised an eyebrow at that, keeping her fingers firmly inside Asuka's ass. "What was that, Empress?"

Asuka groaned, unable to handle the humiliation of her peers hearing her moan from anal pleasure. She was scared of the upcoming moment of penetration, scared of someone like Carmella being right and proving she was just another bitch. At least if she could stay quiet she could maintain some dignity.

"I said gag me...please, Princess." Asuka conceded again, repeating the request.

Asuka even lowered herself to using Carmella's title, earning a hearty laugh from the cruel, teasing Princess behind her.

"Oh I don't think so. I want to hear every...little...thing...," Carmella fingering Asuka's ass in rhythm as she spoke, watching her bitch for the night writhe in a mix of pleasure and discomfort. For better or worse, those fingers were soon removed. Asuka tensed for a moment, her hands still gripping her own ass cheeks, head down in shame.

She knew the next step. All three women did. Asuka could feel her heart racing, having never felt this level of fear and anticipation before. She was about to lose everything. Actually it was worse than that, she was about to have everything taken away. Everything she had worked for. Charlotte had to try to ignore the wetness between her own legs, watching from her knees, drooling around her gag silently, cuffed as she witnessed Carmella get into position.

"All mine, Asuka...I hope you're ready to become property of the Princess of Staten Island." Carmella grinned, positioning herself comfortably.

Carmella was surprised she could even come out with a coherent sentence, now up on her knees behind Asuka, the head of her strap-on resting against that inviting hole. Asuka closed her eyes tight, gripping her ass cheeks in fear, in anticipation as she felt the strap-on pressing against her virgin asshole. Charlotte bit down hard, knowing this moment can only happen once. After taking a deep breath Carmella smirked, moaning in unison with the helpless Asuka as she carefully pushed forwards, her cock slowly sinking its way into the feared wrestler's asshole, claiming it.

"And that..." Carmella began saying breathlessly from the sheer excitement of being the first woman to take this from Asuka, to get her cherry, "that is why 'Mella is money."

Asuka had her eyes closed tight, overwhelmed by the humiliation and initial pain of it. Carmella had actually done it. She had actually taken her anal cherry after all these years. Asuka gripped herself tighter, ass spread wide by the violating strap-on. A slow rhythm began taking place, Asuka grumbling something in Japanese down against the bed sheets as her first anal fucking began. She released her grip on her own ass cheeks, reaching forwards to grip the bed, trying to ready herself for the inevitable increase in pace.

Carmella took her time, focusing entirely on watching her strap-on disappear inside the asshole of Asuka, her trembling moans the most fabulous background music she had ever heard. She didn't even drag her attention away to look at Charlotte, who was silently watching as her most wanted prize was taken away from her forever. Watching as Carmella collided with Asuka's hips, a quiet announcement she had fit in the entire length of her cock.

"That's it. That's a good bitch. Just relax and let me take it now. You're not The Empress anymore. You're just mine. My fabulous little toy." Carmella couldn't let her forget, couldn't let her overlook howThe Empress was suffering.

Carmella repeated such statements, largely to herself as she began picking up the rhythm. She could hear in Asuka's trembling voice how things were going from pain to a build up of pleasure. A pleasure all three of them knew would eventually come. It always did, and that's exactly what every top feared when they thought of losing their own cherry.

"Push back against me now...come on..." Carmella muttered softer than intended, her gaze still glued to the sight of watching her cock slide in and out of Asuka's ass, every passing second just adding more credibility to the idea that Asuka was inevitably going to be Carmella's bitch long after this. The Princess of Staten Island snapped herself out of it for a moment to take a few photos, a short video commemorating the occasion. Asuka could hear the sounds, just keeping her head down and gritting her teeth through the humiliation. She'd already seen Carmella show evidence of her conquests to Charlotte earlier, what if she was next to be passed around like that?

Despite that idea, or partially because of it, Asuka's moans continued to increase, pushing herself back against the strap-on slowly, trying to meet it at the same point each time, finding a rhythm. She cursed quietly, her whimpers exactly why she wanted to be gagged. It would have been a humiliating fate, but one easier to stomach than this.

Charlotte watched Asuka inevitably slide into the role of being a submissive fucktoy for the night, her own hips practically bucking in need as she watched, unable to touch herself. Her drool slowly spilled down her own chest, adding to her disgrace for the night. She would still be the alpha tomorrow, but this would have been the hardest pill to swallow in her entire career. She had to make a point of really dominating someone tomorrow, really putting a bitch in their place.

As if in sync with The Queen but enjoying being more physically free at the moment, Asuka slid a hand between her own thighs as Carmella continued to sodomise The Empress. Carmella caught her rubbing at her clit, gripping her wrist to stop her.

"Oh no, bitch. Not without permission. Only my most obedient bitches get to cum so soon." Carmella made clear, with a decent amount of truth.

Carmella was in heaven, grinning as Asuka mewled in complaint. The older woman was being introduced to a shameful world of pleasures she had been intentionally avoiding for this very reason. Years of strength and control all being pushed out of the window by one little ass fucking. Well, maybe not so little. The strap-on made her feel so incredibly filled, slamming inside her asshole again and again. She felt herself being fucked into the mattress, sinking down as Carmella embraced the position, asserting her dominance over the feared Asuka.

This continued for a few minutes, Charlotte watching in time as Asuka's strength continued to erode. Deep down she knew that if Asuka was capable of breaking then someone somewhere may be capable of doing the same to her. The Queen shook her head bluntly, trying to get the idea out of her mind. She was the top. The fiercest buttfucker in WWE history. This would never happen to her.

Charlotte continued to watch as Asuka crumbled, both hands back to gripping the bed sheets as Carmella put in the work, making the most of her opportunity to really put The Empress in her place. Charlotte could see the change taking place, biting down on her gag as she shook her head to Asuka, trying to will her rival to stay strong somehow despite the conflict of both being wetter than ever before, both desperate for orgasm. The Queen's fears were confirmed as Asuka slowly spoke up, forcing her voice to be above a whimper.

."..please let me cum, Princess..." Asuka's voice cracked.

She could feel the shame flooding her body as she spoke the words, but she needed an orgasm. Her first anally-driven orgasm. Her first submissive orgasm. Her cunt dripping, desperate for attention, for pleasure.

"Oh yeah? Does my bitch need to cum? Does the mighty Empress need little Carmella to make her cum?" Carmella grinned, sinking her strap-on inside fully before stopping her thrusts for just a moment.

She was making it hell for the fierce wrestler, burying her head down against the bed, hiding behind her multi-coloured hair the best she can.

"Yes! Please!" Asuka yelped, pride cracking with each moment.

Carmella laughed, beginning a slow pace again, a slow assfucking to really establish the pace she wanted. A teasing, tormenting rhythm. Not quick enough to cum, but enough to need it.

"Oh I don't think so. You know what it will cost you, right?" Carmella was quick to ask.

There was a silence between the three women, only the slow sounds of sodomy filling the air as the question hung. Charlotte knew what she wanted. Asuka knew what she wanted, feeling the pressure even more. She writhed on the bed. No! She can't do this. She's The Empress. One of the most decorated women in wrestling history. Even if she needed to cum she really couldn't pay that price. To surrender her dominance permanently and take her place at Carmella's feet.

She growled, shaking her head. The images along with the buttfucking were making her fucking want it. To be owned.

"I can't..." Asuka whimpered, her will weak but unwilling to snap.

"Hm. Too bad." Carmella shrugged.

Charlotte initially confused by Carmella's attitude before watching her carry on the slow pace. Her cock slowly sliding in and out of Asuka's tight asshole, letting The Empress try to make up an increase in speed herself, degrading herself by trying to fuck herself against Carmella's cock. That very woman took a tight grip of her hips, not letting her desperate submissive decide the pace. Asuka cursed in Japanese, writhing as she was controlled further.

The Empress struggled, Charlotte trying and failing to touch herself as she watched her closest rival be completely dominated and denied orgasm on her own terms. She whimpered, drooling around her gag as she witnessed Carmella sink down against Asuka, filling her rear passage entirely, her lips next to Asuka's ear and whispering.

"Just say the words, Asuka. Say that you'll be mine and this will all be yours." Carmella slowly shifting her hips to give a teasingly effective slow thrust, handling her like an expert. "You can have this every night. No more struggling. You'll just be mine. My bitch. My fabulous little slave."

Asuka had no choice but to let the words sink into her mind, her nerves on fire, her heart racing. She couldn't do it. She couldn't hold on.

"Say it with me, Asuka. Say it." Carmella pushed her, giving just a few more thrusts to remind The Empress of what could be hers. "Say that you submit. That you're mine."

Charlotte watched in helpless arousal as the grin on Carmella's face broadened, the two of them focused on the humiliated and desperate Asuka, her choice.

The Queen could do nothing as Asuka's voice broke the silence.

"I...I submit." Asuka uttered, loud enough for both of her listeners to hear.

Carmella could not imagine anything more erotic than that, her body shivering at the words she just heard. She kept the pressure on the weak woman below her, slowly increasing her pace as she looked into Charlotte's eyes. The Princess of Staten Island had done it. She'd won. She'd broken Asuka.

She opened her mouth to taunt, to drag more out of The Empress, but she was interrupted by Asuka herself.

"Please! Please, I submit...! I'm yours!" Asuka made clear, voice trembling in need.

Carmella rewarded her by increasing her pace, grunting with effort as her hips crashed against Asuka's asscheeks, skewering her, her strap-on deep as possible in her ass. Fucking, thrusting. Her hand reaching below to stroke at Asuka's cunt, to help her along in her first orgasm as an owned bitch.

"I'll be your slave, I'll be your slave, PLEASE...!" Asuka had lost all control of herself, her will weakened.

Asuka screamed against the bed, words almost unclear from her shaking form. She was being rocked by the most humiliating and intense orgasm of her life, her cherry taken and claimed by her new Mistress. By her owner. Carmella.

Asuka came harder than ever before, with her owner's thick strap-on inside her asshole, shivering against the weaker woman but completely dominated by her.

The moments passed, both women panting from the intensity. From the physical effort, from the emotional and mental battle. Carmella reluctantly pulled her cock out of the slave in front of her, collapsing onto the bed with deep breaths. It was a lot of work, but she had no doubt it was all worth it. Asuka likewise was flat against the bed, crumbling after Carmella brought the intense orgasm out of her. Her eyes closed, the minutes passing quicker than she knew, exhausted.

The Empress slowly opened her eyes, having drifted off for a minute or two. Things felt blurry, her body weak. Her ass thoroughly used. She first saw Charlotte still knelt there, that guilt coming back to her as she looks into Charlotte's tired eyes, the shivering and drooling alpha having been denied orgasm or even touching.

Asuka tried to start pushing herself up as she looked into Charlotte's eyes, the reminder of what she just did coming back to her.

Just at that moment Carmella approached from the side, strap-on still in place around her waist, dirty from being deep inside The Empress. Asuka knew what would likely be expected next. Cleaning. Bitches always cleaned their owner's strap-on after a session. Especially the first time. It was important to make the hierarchy clear.

Asuka was mistaken, however. Her eyes are dragged away from the thick cock that had just used her, Carmella's face moving into view with a big smirk. A smug, arrogant smirk of someone coming to collect on her debt. In her hand she held a thick, dark leather collar. The word "FABULOUS" printed across the front in pink.

Asuka stared in disbelief. She had lost. Been defeated. She had agreed to be a slave. Begged for it, even. Now this humiliating, degrading sign of that was dangling in view.

"No point fighting it now, Asuka. You're done. You're mine. My little slave. My bitch. So get down on your knees and accept your place." Carmella instructed, still taking in the fact she had actually succeeded.

The seconds passed slowly for The Empress, her exhausted body struggling to even get off the bed. She crumbled to her knees, just a couple of feet across from Charlotte. She felt like she had failed her. She'd been broken by Carmella of all people...but fairly. Asuka broke.

Asuka watched as Carmella approached, collar and padlock in hand. She motioned for her to raise her hair, to expose her neck. Asuka wordlessly obeyed, stunned, in shock as the leather slowly surrounded her neck. The proud Empress now replaced with a new personality. Carmella's bitch.

Carmella turned the collar into place, making sure to get FABULOUS at the front, loud and clear for all to see who owns her. One loud click of the padlock and it was confirmed. She was owned. Defeated. Asuka could feel her heart racing as Carmella whipped out her phone, not going to even think of missing out on a few photos.

"Hm, who to send them to first...oh well, who cares? Everyone will see soon enough. Isn't that right, slave?" Carmella smugly noted, stepping over to her defeated foe.

Asuka lowered her head in shame, shaken. She could feel that dirty strap-on dangling so close to her face, a further humiliation awaiting.

"Yes...Princess Carmella...." Asuka kept her head bowed.

The reply earned another laugh, Carmella's painfully smug after her victory. Her conquering of Asuka. She ran the dirty strap-on so close to Asuka's face before turning away, looking to the kneeling blonde that witnessed it all.

Charlotte had never been so helpless. Staring up at Carmella with genuine hatred for what she took away from her, even if her body betrayed her, watching Asuka get anally taken enough to leave her on edge herself. Now she was going to have to watch Asuka clean her own ass juices off the very strap-on Charlotte had helped Carmella into.

At least, that's what she thought.

That was the end of their deal, all requirements met. Carmella stood over The Queen, bending down and reaching to unbuckle the tight, humiliating bit-gag that had deprived Charlotte of her dignity for so long that night, a line of drool following the motion as she pulled it loose from her mouth. The bitter blonde looked up at Carmella, the silence lingering between the two of them before Carmella spoke up, holding the dirty strap-on to Charlotte's lips.

"Clean." Carmella said bluntly.

It was such a simple order, but one that the collared Asuka watched knowing there was no way Charlotte could obey. The Queen had obviously never done anal herself, she would never risk her throne that way, never allowed anyone to put their ass to her mouth, not even for some pre-anal rimming preparation. She would not lower herself.

Carmella didn't budge, no words said as she continued to hold the strap-on to Charlotte's lips, the one that had taken everything from Asuka, still slick with the memory of her ass.

Charlotte stared up at Carmella, remembering her position and everything she had worked for.

Slowly closing her eyes, Charlotte swallowed her pride and willingly took the strap-on into her mouth, tasting ass for the first time like any other bitch. She whimpered in humiliation, muffled as she got to work cleaning Asuka's ass off the strap-on.

Carmella looked down with a knowing grin.

"That's a good Queen. Good bitch."


	2. Throne for Rent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte Flair begins to see just how much damage that one little night really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter largely focuses on Charlotte's brief NXT return, for anyone looking for more of a focus on Carmella/Asuka that will be brought back to the forefront in chapter three. Just wanted to use one or two women I rarely see here while still pushing the narrative forwards.

_"That's a good Queen. Good bitch."_

Charlotte could still hear Carmella's voice in her head, a few weeks having passed since their encounter. She should have been asleep hours ago but had yet to commit to a serious effort, scrolling as if on auto-pilot. Checking through her news feed, everything from politics, wrestling dirt sheets, what friends and family were up to. Anything to convince herself that she was actually interested and not just buying time, delaying until she could emotionally handle what she really wanted.

With a deep breath she brought her photos up once more, an action she had repeated so much in the last few days that muscle memory ensured she scrolled to just the right place straight away. She shifted in her bed, bringing up one of the photos that Carmella had so thoughtfully shared with her.

There she was. The Queen, Charlotte Flair. Looking straight into a phone camera as a most submissive sight, a thick bit-gag in her mouth and her wrists cuffed behind her back just out of frame. Carmella giving the biggest smile possible. That bitch knew what an important night that was, cementing her place as a serious top at the expense of both Charlotte and Asuka, but especially the latter. Every woman in the company now knew The Empress was nothing more than Carmella's owned bitch.

Charlotte gripped her expensive bed sheets with her free hand, fighting off temptation for just a few seconds before that hand ventured between her thighs, stroking at her clit. She cried out in sensitivity, increasing her pace as her thumb swiped through more photos. A few more of her and Carmella from that same couple of minutes, some of Asuka actually being taken from behind.

The Queen cried out, self-respect ensuring she tried to shut herself up even if she was alone without any bitches staying that night. She had been able to trick herself into approving many choices in the past few weeks, jumping through little mental hoops to give herself permission to pleasure herself in this humbling way but she wasn't delusional. She knew this was a bad, bad step for her.

When it came to tops falling out of position and being shown their place, exposed as true bottoms, that fear most commonly peaked somewhere after losing a match with their ass on the line, walking to the back and having their conqueror waiting for them. The biggest fear could come when a strap-on was placed against their usually virgin hole, waiting to be taken for the first time, or maybe when the fucking was truly taking place, facing the dilemma of just how good it felt to be put in their place and just how low they would go to keep that buttfucking continue.

For better or worse that wasn't the case for Charlotte. No, she didn't owe a single part of her body to anyone, nobody had claim to The Queen. One could argue her situation was more painful, her mind trying to reject a fresh pull towards submission. To lose and have to pay up was more clear cut, anybody could somehow lose a match at the wrong time. Instead Charlotte Flair felt she only had herself to blame for this, her own urges slowly breaking her over the space of weeks after witnessing what Carmella, that fucking bitch, had done to her Asuka.

She tried to shake that feeling of shame and accountability from her mind. If she was really doing this, really going to push herself into this dark mental place she may as well fucking enjoy it along the way. The panic could come afterwards.

Charlotte whimpered, looking at a photo from just the prior day sent by Carmella, having had been so kind as to keep Charlotte informed how training her bitches was going. There in the snapshot was Asuka and Kairi Sane together, both wearing humiliating little maid outfits that were strikingly unsuitable for two of the most respected veterans in wrestling. They were on all fours, their 'Fabulous' collars linked together with a thin chain as they cleaned up some sort of drink spillage for their owner. Carmella had wasted no time at all in making sure that Asuka's property transitioned over to her, taking both Kairi and Ember Moon as her own. Ember was surely just out of frame as a footrest or something similarly demeaning, knowing Carmella's taste.

They were probably all plugged. They'd probably all be taken and fucked that very day. Carmella probably keeping a firm grip on their leash as she fucked their tight asses from behind, making an example out of them...

The images in her head were getting blurrier as she rubbed her clit, struggling to focus on any particular one of the arousing thoughts. The phone dropped onto the side of the bed so one of her hands could focus on gripping the bed sheets, writhing as she got closer and closer to the disgraceful orgasm she needed.

If she thought hard enough she could pretend she could still taste that strap-on...the taste of Asuka's ass...she hadn't let Carmella take any more from her after a thorough clean, but plenty of damage had been done to The Queen regardless, her mouth ensuring there were no hints or signs of where that thick cock had been.

_"That's a good Queen. Good bitch."_

With those words in her head Charlotte cried out loudly, her body surrendering to the orgasm, straining as she reached the apex of her pleasure. Alone in the middle of the night masturbating over humiliating thoughts and memories that should be beneath her station. It took minutes for her to calm down afterwards, to ease herself off the edge she was on.

What the fuck was she doing? She was Charlotte fucking Flair. The Queen. One of the first women to ever main event Wrestlemania. The best alpha and top they'd ever seen. Despite her shaken appearance she was still calling the shots, the facts were there. She was still on top. She didn't really have any real competition left. Hell, she had actually had a couple of new bitches lately. She knew she should focus on that.

* * *

Charlotte was gathering her luggage in the locker room, hair still wet from her post-match shower. Another win, coming as a surprise to nobody. Things were becoming such a blur at this stage that she wasn't even sure if it was a Raw taping or a Smackdown taping. Hell, it could be NXT now. That very belt, the NXT women's championship, was now hers and sat just a foot away, waiting to be picked up with the rest of her belongings. Apparently her already long line of accomplishments was not enough, no, The Queen somehow felt it was necessary to take Rhea Ripley's NXT championship at Wrestlemania, probably just because she could.

"Look who has decided to grace us with her presence."

Charlotte was really not in the mood to deal with anyone right now, turning her head and seeing Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross had entered the room. The voice speaking up was clearly not the little Scottish woman. Nikki was already in the middle of packing her bag as Alexa leaned against the wall with her arms folded. Charlotte had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, Alexa's whole attitude this night feeling practically high school, like a bitchy gossip.

Charlotte assumed she had been referring to her time being split across all the brands at the moment. She'd miss a taping here and there, somehow having not bumped into Alexa in a short while.

Alexa's position was troublesome for Little Miss Bliss to say the least. She was not a top. She had finally gotten to the point where she had accepted she was not meant to be an alpha, a true owner, but she still carried an attitude wherever she went. Still, she had improved. Most of the locker room credited that more recent acceptance to her relationship with Nikki, their differences somehow settling each of them. 

In some ways having an actual relationship and a partner behind the scenes in WWE was one of the most difficult decisions the women could make. It meant both had to be careful, getting assfucked and passed around was one thing but tops had a particular way of using them against each other, lowering one in front of the other to really rub it in that they were bitches. Openly caring about someone just provided the more cruel tops with ammunition to use against them, after all. Nikki and Alexa had both had to watch the other be used by tops like Asuka, Sonya Deville, Ronda, and Charlotte herself of course, making a more careful effort to protect themselves going forward. Even if having their asses destroyed was one of the best feelings either had ever felt.

"We saw you." Alexa began before correcting herself. "Well I saw you, more like".

"What are you talking about?" Charlotte sighed.

"Alexa, let's drop it..." Nikki began. She may have been a lot to handle, but plenty of times she was strangely the more level-headed of the two. She knew there was a clear hierarchy in place and picking a fight with the biggest top around would only cause trouble. Especially for two women that while together still ranked somewhere around the middle of the group.

"I saw you leave with Carmella." Alexa noted, Charlotte keeping her face straight enough to keep the shorter woman off the immediate scent. It meant nothing. Charlotte had fucked and used Carmella so many times, being seen leaving together should not imply anything new about The Queen. Usually that would be true, but the details were what mattered to Bliss. "You didn't exactly look happy."

The Queen laughed, turning away to throw a couple more items into her bag. Her usual arrogant attitude paid off here, no bitch could tell Charlotte Flair to show them more attention, letting her buy time to piece together a reply. Charlotte saw the way Nikki was looking at her girlfriend. She was either worried for her safety and dignity, knowing Charlotte could demand she bends over right there, or she didn't buy into the theory herself. Hopefully both were true but the latter was more important. Charlotte hadn't done anything to truly lower her standing, but she didn't want to explain that night to those looking for any excuse to drag her down from her throne.

"Like you have any idea what we tops do together." Charlotte offered as a retort, watching Alexa's face twist into a frown, her lack of natural dominance a sore spot for her even now. Maybe even more so since pairing with Nikki, fearing she couldn't pretend her from any of the tops. Charlotte was lucky Alexa instantly thought of herself, otherwise she would have noticed that Charlotte had just officially deemed Carmella a top. "There was a bitch that had to be put in her place, and that's it."

It was hard for a former bottom to shed that view of them, especially when they had been passed around as much as Carmella had, but being the one to own Asuka had been enough to help her reputation. It was still a work in progress, but nobody could ask for a better starting point than that. Depending on who you asked Asuka was either the number one or number two woman in the company, both as a wrestler and as a top, so being the one to finally bring her down was an automatic promotion.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date." Charlotte picked up her bag, throwing the NXT women's championship over her shoulder as she began walking past the tag team, closing the interaction with just one extra comment. "You really should do something about your bitch one day, Nikki." 

Nikki watched as the alpha left the locker room, waiting until she was gone before meeting Alexa's gaze. She smiled softly to her girlfriend, something of an apology for Charlotte's insistence. No comment was needed, the two were very much committed to each other and close to equal, but Alexa had to make it clear regardless. "I'm not your bitch, for the record, but I do love you."

Nikki grinned at that, seeing the smile break through her girlfriend's annoyance. "You are, sometimes, and I love you too."

* * *

  
"Fuck...fuck...fuck..." Rhea Ripley panted, the much younger Australian wrestler was currently on all fours getting her ass stretched and fucked by Charlotte Flair. Her pride was so fucking thankful for the thick hotel walls. It had only been recently that Charlotte had defeated her and taken her title, but more importantly Charlotte had also taken her anal cherry, being the first to assfuck and humiliate her younger competition.

Charlotte heard those pathetic cries beneath her, keeping a tight grip on the hips of her bitch for the night. Like most nights this was another where Charlotte had her strap-on buried deep inside an inferior's woman's asshole, pounding deep inside her and reminding her why she was The Queen and nobody else.

"Please, Queen...more..." Rhea lowered herself to begging, continuing to show she can be obedient when she really needed to be.

Oh how Charlotte loved to hear her title willingly come out of the mouth of a whimpering bitch. All of her accomplishments in wrestling were great, but she wasn't sure there was anything better than another woman admitting she needed Charlotte in that moment, that all her pleasure was under The Queen's control. Especially when it was all due to a thick strap-on inside their ass, taming and breaking them down.

Charlotte gripped the woman's shorter hair, forcing herself to look at the mirror positioned in front of them. A humiliating sight for the loser, but what a sight it was, giving Rhea ample time to reflect on how she got to this point, which decisions led her to being bent over and fucked over and over again by this superior woman. She didn't think she could ever get enough of feeling Charlotte slamming against her ass cheeks, fitting every last inch inside her.

If Charlotte had not came after her she would have very likely blossomed into one of the better pure tops in the locker room, definitely having the size, confidence and intimidation to match the title, but it was her youth and careless nature that led her to this position, slowly becoming accustomed to having her asshole stretched by her owner. That experience alone was enough to keep some women down, breaking after their very first experience being dominated by a true top. Time would tell if that was Rhea's fate, but her willingness to repeat these nights and her arousal at every degrading comment from Charlotte revealed she would probably never piece herself back together again fully. No, this was her place. She had been firmly lowered by the very best.

"That's right, make The Queen proud and cum just from this big cock deep in your ass." Charlotte muttered as she tore her eyes away from the mirror to look down and see that strap-on fucking the Australian woman. She loved watching it slide in and out, knowing every motion showed this bitch where she was compared to Charlotte Flair, a true alpha.

Truthfully only half of Rhea's fate was her own fault. Maybe without Charlotte she would have challenged another top and been beaten and dominated just like this, that seemed a likely option, but the truth was that Charlotte had been quick to bait the younger woman herself. The incident with Carmella, Asuka, her confidence slipping...she needed to remind herself why she was The Queen, and Rhea was just the poor bitch that all came at the expense of.

It wasn't the first time a top felt threatened by rising talent, half the reason why Paige ended up being such a bottom backstage was because the other women could see the potential in her to be better than that. AJ Lee, The Bellas, Beth Phoenix, there was an unspoken agreement to not let themselves be put at risk by some young top in NXT that was claiming assholes on a weekly basis for a while. By the time Charlotte even made it to the main roster Paige had already been firmly put in her place by AJ Lee especially, barely holding on to any scraps of credibility.

If she had to be honest with herself Charlotte actually felt a degree of guilt towards the woman she was buttfucking. Rhea could have had a bright future as a top, but she was quick to cut that potential down. No, that wasn't the only thing that was bothering her. She was giving a good performance, proving why she was still the alpha, but she wasn't at her best. Her strength and stamina, her cruelty, everything about Charlotte Flair made her the best by default but this was still her at around 80%. Her mind was wandering too much lately. She didn't think Rhea knew, and she definitely still seemed satisfied with every humiliating orgasm The Queen gave her, but Charlotte felt she had done a disservice to the younger wrestler by not being at the absolute top of her game when she took her cherry.

Charlotte took a grip of Rhea's shoulder, encouraging her to roll over she could look into the Australian's eyes as she slowly approached orgasm, this intimidating wrestler lowered to a squirming wreck, blinking up at her top and silently pleading for the orgasm that was inevitably coming.

Rhea watched as Charlotte smirked, her fingers reaching down to rub at the conquered woman's clit, helping her. One thing Charlotte had grown to like about the punk style of her latest bitch is that she regularly came pre-collared and harnessed by her taste in wrestling attire, The Queen rarely struggling to find something to grip onto as she pounded her asshole. Rhea was already approaching orgasm as Charlotte pushed her further, grunting with the force of each thrust.

"Cum for me, cum for your Queen..." Charlotte panted, her efforts rewarded by Rhea doing just that, the loud scream of complete pleasure overtaking her body was unmistakable. The Queen grinned, not easing up on her thrusts until she was sure Rhea had drained every last drop of pleasure that she could. The lower woman whimpered, the strap-on slowly leaving her gaping hole as Charlotte rolled over onto her back.

The two of them took their breaths for a minute, slowly recovering the energy it had taken from them. Rhea eventually felt a limp hand lightly running through her hair. An action not from love, but from the tired Queen struggling to get a firm grip in her weakened state. Rhea knew was what expected of her, and this had been going on for enough time now that she accepted the duty, crawling over to Charlotte. She was humiliated but felt such a need and desire every night she spent with Charlotte.

"Thank you...Queen..." Rhea muttered submissively, her mouth finding the filthy strap-on and cleaning her ass from it. She started slowly, both women drained of energy but she quickly picked up the pace, tasting the depths this thing had been to inside of her. 

Charlotte propped herself up for a better view, moaning in pleasure as she watched one of the strongest competitors she'd ever met lower herself to cleaning her own ass off of Charlotte's strap-on. It was times like this she knew being The Queen could never such a bad thing, not while she was at this level.

Still, not all was right for her. She watched the woman take the strap-on readily into her mouth, Charlotte the first woman that ever made her do such a thing after claiming her cherry. Charlotte's mind lingered on her night with Asuka and Carmella, finding herself questioning which of them accepted cleaning ass from cock more readily? Rhea or Charlotte? Which of the two women was more willing to debase herself that way the first time? Who put up less of a fight?

Charlotte closed her eyes, letting her head collapse down onto the bed as Rhea continued to work. No, she couldn't think like this. This was her night. Her time to fuck a bottom just as a top should, and she had. Even in her slightly limited state Charlotte was easily the best top in the company, the best assfucker.

Charlotte began unhooking her harness even as Rhea was cleaning it. As much as she enjoyed buttfucking another woman she wanted the focus to be on her. Rhea removed the dildo from her mouth, watching as Charlotte lay herself down on the bed, motioning for her submissive to kneel on the floor. Rhea had grown to love the taste of Charlotte's cunt, her first night with her she spent plenty of time on her knees pleasuring her while Charlotte prepared to take her ass for the first time.

Breathing deeply, Charlotte wagged a finger, seeing Rhea try to close the distance between them. Her mouth was set on that delicious cunt but there were clearly other plans. There was a slight pause before the silence was broken.

"Worship your Queen's ass. Be a good girl." Charlotte ordered firmly, not expecting any resistance. Why would she? Many of the bitches would love to have their tongue worship her ass. Rhea questioned it for just a moment in her head. Not that she was against it, her mouth had just been cleaning her own ass after all. She was just partially disappointed not to taste Charlotte's cunt, and she had never actually been instructed to do anything with Charlotte's rear before. There was a little submissive nod before she set herself to work, positioning herself to get right between Charlotte's cheeks.

Charlotte whimpered out as she felt that tongue start licking across her asshole, beginning the worship. Fortunately she was too busy to notice, otherwise Rhea could have seen that the oh-so-mighty Charlotte was actually shaking a bit. She gave the instruction confidently and this was all for her pleasure, but this wasn't quite what Rhea may have thought.

Plenty of tops loved having their asses rimmed by obedient little bottoms, but Charlotte never felt particularly drawn to that. Maybe she felt she wasn't allowed to enjoy it, given what any anal pleasure can imply to women in the locker room. Maybe it was seeing just how much the other women seemed hooked on anal pleasure once they started receiving it. She was just still shaken from the incident with Carmella, and then watching Rhea clean that strap-on just like she had, it set her into a dangerous place.

The Queen reached down and started stroking herself as Rhea's impressive tongue prodded her tight hole. She had been processing a lot of this for weeks, but it still shook the otherwise strong Charlotte. Was she...jealous of Rhea? No, that can't be it, but it was better to play with that option than to confront the all too likely truth that maybe Charlotte found what happened to Asuka in some way appealing. The Japanese wrestler going from terrifying and controlling to some meek domestic slave. All it cost her was her very position, her anal virginity, her reputation. All for a bitch like Carmella.

Charlotte's moans were pleasure to Rhea's ears, doing the best that she can do considering her short time as a bottom. She'd adapted to being an asslicker quite well, in fact. 

"Spit onto your fingers." Charlotte spoke out, leaning back to close her eyes and take in every bit of the sensations she was feeling, having her ass licked while she rubbed her clit, picturing some very shameful imagery. Rhea pulled away just far enough to comfortably do it, spitting onto her index and middle fingers. She could smell Charlotte's excitement, teasingly close to her nose. She readjusted her position, believing she knew what The Queen wanted next.

"Now, inside me." Charlotte sounded sharp, not leaving any room for herself to doubt giving the instruction. No, that would be worse. Confidence was key here. Rhea was young enough to only have some sense of the backstage antics of the women. Yes, she of course knew about all the fucking, the tops and the bottoms, but Charlotte trusted her knowledge only went so far about what is acceptable, also gambling on the NXT locker room not quite having that in place yet. That of course meant she hoped not to be questioned, but feeling Rhea's fingers rub across her cunt she had to make it clear, shaking her head with a pleasured moan.

"No, no. Lower. In there." Charlotte pushed herself to commit to this idea of hers. Rhea blinked up in confusion, was Charlotte Flair really asking her to put her fingers in her ass? Charlotte's next answer made it clear enough, a self-conscious delay hanging in the air first. "Are you disobeying your Queen?"

Charlotte was a little shaken by her own decision, it was a good thing she didn't have to look Rhea in the eye during it. For the past few minutes she had been visualising quite intensely what Carmella had done to Asuka, how she had spread and used her ass, how Charlotte herself had done it to so many other women. She found herself scared, a rare feeling for someone on her level, but more worrying was the appeal. The Queen was troubled, but she felt this was something she had to do. Get a little anal experience from a dominant position, from a younger woman she could manipulate into thinking this was normal for a top. Yes, that was the plan. To get rid of this fear of how she felt when she imagined Carmella behind her, a hand spreading her cheeks, the strap-on placed against her virgin hole...

"Oh fuck..." Charlotte quietly shivered, hopefully enough to go under the radar. Rhea's two fingers had slipped inside The Queen's asshole as she was imagining a version of her own downfall. A downfall she would ensure never came, she still told herself that as she gripped at the bed sheets, feeling a woman's fingers inside her ass for the first time.

She did the right thing by making a bottom do this to her privately because fuck, she knew how a top would react seeing her like this. Shivering, rubbing hard at her clit, writhing as she instructed Rhea to work harder, her thoughts jumbled on exactly how much she wanted, how to safely get it. Rhea slowly fingered Charlotte's ass, watching the number one top in the company take in the taboo pleasure, rubbing wildly as her barriers came down. It was only a few more seconds before The Queen had to start snapping, shouting down at her inferior.

"YES! YES! KEEP GOING YOU BITCH, KEEP GOING!" Charlotte wished she had the mental coherence to add some more detailed instruction to that, something that made her sound more in control. Tops could of course get lost in pleasure of it all just like bottoms, but when it came to anal that was usually limited to being acceptable when a bitch had their tongue up there. She screamed to the ceiling, pulling some of the sheets over her face to try and muffle herself as the orgasm ran through her body, Rhea's fingers still firmly in her ass as she rubbed her clit.

"FUCK, YES!" Charlotte shivered in satisfaction, words of support slowly fading from The Queen, her energy drained. Two fingers in her ass wasn't the single most physically intense thing she had ever felt, but the mental and emotional weight behind it was clear. Charlotte felt like she needed something inside her there. She needed that dirty humiliation that can only come with betraying her very core, her position.

Charlotte drifted, drained and needing a moment to regroup. She ordered Rhea to clean her fingers, dropping her head to the bed as she panted. No, she couldn't taste herself on them, that would be too far. Rhea may be vulnerable and in the process of being broken but she would know that was a very lowly request from The Queen. Fortunately she didn't seem to fully grasp the rarity of the situation she was just involved in. Charlotte Flair, the biggest top around, wishing it was more than just two fingers inside her ass. Wishing that, yes, some true rival or competitor was deep inside her, claiming her cherry.

Taking her throne, even.

After putting Rhea to use for a few more hours, the two eventually passed out on The Queen's large bed.

Charlotte had woken hours later. She briefly remembered a very apologetic Rhea having to leave the room early in the morning, likely for media commitments. Charlotte squinted at the sunlight coming through the window, struggling to remember. Not that it mattered, considering she clearly needed some time alone, needed to reflect on what the fuck she was doing. Was she really that shaken?

She slowly gathered her possessions, gaze lingering on her women's championship, the belt that proved she was above all in NXT. She lifted the surprisingly weighty object and headed home.

* * *

  
Charlotte had planned to spend the night alone letting her thoughts stew, her inner turmoil was leaving her numb at best and vulnerable at worst and that was resulting in some pretty poor choices on her part. The dumbest thing about it all? She felt like she was slowly being broken by a woman that wasn't even there. Carmella was off doing whatever it was she did behind closed doors. Charlotte would get little updates here and there, sure, but she did from all the tops and bottoms. There was something about the humiliation of exposure that made that a very common outcome amongst the locker room. Nothing said "broken" quite like being led on all fours into a locker room of women all taunting and cheering for your submission and assfucking.

That process had already taken place for Asuka. Charlotte couldn't understand how she could handle it, being displayed, passed around, having frankly inferior women filling her holes. She made sure to be there for it, didn't want any of the other women to question her absence after all. The looks from Carmella during it really didn't help matters but she survived, staying as long as she could before slipping out.

Still, Carmella hadn't actually done much to push any further since that first night. Charlotte was out there tripping over herself and panicking, basically breaking herself.

Her last message from Carmella playfully teased her, accusing her of fleeing to the third brand to avoid the Princess of Staten Island. She of course laughed it off, and it wasn't entirely valid given she was busy across all three brands at that time, but there was a part of her that wondered if it did hold any weight. Maybe it was easier to hide from her problems when she was over there. Maybe she just needed fresh toys, in just a few weeks at the developmental brand she had taken two cherries so there was some success to be noted.

Speaking of cherries taken by The Queen, her phone buzzed with yet another notification that night. She had lazily sent out a task to a handful of bitches to keep up appearances, opening her phone to be greeted with a humiliating selfie from Bianca Belair, photographing herself gagged and nude for Charlotte. She was the other bitch that Charlotte had put in her place, along with Rhea Ripley of course, since she started visiting NXT again.

As pleasant as it was to see the impressive athlete so vulnerable, it wasn't enough to put her at ease. All she knew was that this couldn't keep going on. She couldn't flourish and continue long term as the alpha if she was having these issues. She shouldn't be feeling this level of sympathy for her latest conquests. She shouldn't feel...that little tinge of jealousy at what they were suffering. She shouldn't be retreating back home, afraid of the urges her own body was having.

Feeling uncomfortable even around herself she lay in thought, head tilting slightly to idly watch the TV. People may have thought she didn't care about anything outside of the WWE bubble but she did keep a somewhat distant eye on the competition, seeing as she could end up working with any of these women in the future. She wouldn't act on it, but she did give a brief smirk at the idea popping in her head. The idea that she could just...swallow her pride, meet an outside talent from AEW or such and just...let them have one night with her, take what they want under the condition that nobody ever spoke of it. Maybe if someone actually took her cherry, someone she would probably never see in person again, she wouldn't have anything to fear afterwards.

She snorted slightly. She felt there was some credit to the idea of getting it over and done with. She was still above that, and hopefully still above the rest of it. There was always the idea of just...taking it from herself. An idea that was becoming more appealing over time. It wouldn't be the same, but maybe it would get enough of it out of her system. To just start filling herself, toying with her rear hole on a regular basis for a short time. She glanced back at her phone, scrolling through photos of her bitches, all of these women having faced a similar fear at some stage, whether long-term like this or after losing a match, like Asuka.

* * *

  
Charlotte watched backstage as the new NXT women's champion Io Shirai celebrated in the ring, streamers and confetti completing the colourful scene. Charlotte herself was still feeling the effects of the match, such a hard fought triple threat between the two of them and Rhea Ripley being quite the workout, but she had to applaud the victory. Io was at least a top tier women's wrestler, and someone she would hope to clash with again on the main roster someday.

Speaking to a backstage agent she was informed Rhea Ripley had already left the building and headed home. Charlotte looked to the floor with a smirk, unsure if she should applaud the guts it must have taken to run away from The Queen like that despite surely knowing it would come back to bite her in the ass. In her mind it was thanks to Rhea being pinned that Charlotte had even lost the title to Io Shirai, The Queen having had Rhea in her signature submission before Io capitalised for the win. Her competitive side didn't think it was the best way to lose the belt, but not being involved in the decision did let her keep her head held high.

Charlotte thought about that for a moment, grinning as she took it as proof that she was still feared. With her being so wrapped up in her own head she was worried others had seen some cracks forming, but maybe it wasn't that way at all. Hell, even Carmella hadn't rubbed things in as much as she could have, so the problem was most likely just an internal one.

As she was inwardly celebrating that the new champion came through the curtain, greeted with congratulations and compliments across the board after a defining performance. A grin was hard to avoid, having had such a reaction backstage herself so many times after her many title wins. She waited her turn, letting the crowd disperse until it was just the two of them. Io smiled to the former champion but waited to see how this was actually going to go down, not expecting the tall blonde to have been waiting for her.

"Congratulations on the win." Charlotte smiled, offering a handshake to the new champion.

"Thank you!" Io smiled, one hand holding her championship over her shoulder, the other hand accepting the handshake, a beaming smile and a nod following the motion.

Charlotte looked down at the woman she at least carried a certain level of respect for, smiling as they exchanged pleasantries. Not every step in their short feud was particularly respectful, but she had faced much worse talent over the years.

"Just remember that you never pinned me or made me submit." Charlotte made clear with a smirk, her arrogance unable to resist showing its head. "So hopefully one day we can finish this when you get promoted up to the main roster."

Though she did smirk back Io had to roll her eyes a little, the idea of the main roster being a promotion was pretty much an outdated concept at that point, and nobody could convince her she wasn't amongst the very best in the world, her own talent speaking for itself. She knew Charlotte was just trying to mess with her so she laughed it off.

"Until that day comes, Charlotte, I'll be home and enjoying this." Io may not have been a native English speaker but she was still capable enough to get her point across, raising the title and giving it a slight shake to prove her point, a genuine and proud smile on her face. She had outwitted both Rhea and Charlotte that night and had finally gotten her reward after working for so long to get what she viewed as a fair shot. She gave one last big smile before stepping into the locker room, leaving Charlotte alone in the hallway.

The Queen was in good spirits considering her current state and the loss of her title. She felt at a crossroads in more than one area of her life, and without the NXT women's championship she felt her time on the third brand was probably at a close, which meant being back to focusing on Raw and Smackdown with all the pros and cons that came with that fact. While she had been putting in appearances across all three brands it did leave her with little time to really enjoy herself at any of them as much as she would have liked to, and then when combined with media appearances and outside interests she hadn't had the presence that she usually had behind the scenes. Usually after a show there would be a display of domination here and there in the locker room from the tops, Charlotte especially, but she had to settle for little hotel excursions lately.

She allowed herself to lean on the wall behind her, using it to support herself as she folded her arms, reflecting on her thoughts. Charlotte knew the only drastic shift in the locker room was the rise of Carmella and the fall of Asuka, but she did find herself uncharacteristically anxious about being back there. There were of course more true bottoms than pure tops, and plenty that flipped between the roles often, but she was in a very special role to the other women. She wasn't just a top, she was the one above the rest. The alpha. Whatever she said was taken as rule by all below her, even other tops.

The idea of her being some total slutty bottom wasn't exactly her primary fear given how unlikely it still felt, the more realistic fear of hers was that she wouldn't have the same command she used to. That she'd be just another top amongst the crowd. Not that anyone outside of Asuka and Carmella had any reason to view her differently to how she was. Just a stupid anxiety.

"You're still here?"

Charlotte raised her head at the voice, apparently having lost track of time with those thoughts. Io was back after having had time to shower, change and gather her suitcase. She had been taking on a much more striking look since her recent turn, the whole image of leather and latex, the dyed hair, the boots, it all worked to make her look a lot tougher than her previously 'clean' image. It was maybe a more acquired taste than the usually busty blondes that WWE favoured throughout the years, Charlotte included, but The Queen did appreciate it in its own way. She liked variety in her bitches after all. Not that the champion was that yet.

"Sorry, I was just in thought." Charlotte laughed after realising she had taken a little too long to reply, before further realising she should probably elaborate even if she was twisting the truth more than a little. "I don't think I'll be back in NXT any time soon so just taking it in."

Io gave a nod, not taking her eyes off the blonde, noting her posture. This wasn't the Charlotte that she had been promised when she joined the company, but outside of a theory or two she didn't really have any grounds to try and make a statement about how The Queen seemed that night. Not yet.

"Right..." Io sounded unconvinced, the title over her shoulder. It probably could have fit into her suitcase but she didn't see the harm in letting herself carry it home this way at least once, she was allowed to be proud of her accomplishment. Io could see the other woman was already drifting in her thoughts again, tilting her head to Charlotte. "Are you...coming with me?"

The tone in her voice made it very clear it was a genuine question, that she hadn't expected or thought that was the plan between the two. She seemed surprised, rightfully so, but the former champion did seem like she was waiting for her. 

Charlotte herself evidently wasn't expecting to hear it, face twisting in confusion for a moment before answering. "What? No. Of course not."

Charlotte was telling the truth, that hadn't been her plan. She had just gotten lost in her thoughts and been caught out. She understood the implication Io's question carried, the weight of the suggestion exactly why the new champion wasn't expecting Charlotte had even considered it. While Io had taken her championship there hadn't been a formal agreement of anything else being on the line, and she hadn't even pinned Charlotte herself. That and the Joshi didn't believe Charlotte would come down to NXT and randomly put her ass on the line, or that she would have been the one lucky enough to be involved in that decision.

Despite the belief she couldn't be that lucky Io didn't lack confidence, and while she had danced around the topic with Charlotte she was in fact a top, having buttfucked a good amount of the NXT roster. She had even kept her head high and avoided being anally used for her entire career as well. She very much knew and participated in the antics and agreements that the women's wresting world had adjusted to behind the scenes.

While being one of the best tops in the company Io Shirai did sometimes go about things differently than the other tops. She was a bit more understated until she felt it was necessary to be blunt and clear. She loved using other women, adored humiliating and fucking them just like the other tops, but she wasn't quite as obsessed with scoring points at every opportunity like the other women were. She felt that was maybe more of a pressure that comes with the crowded main roster and the personalities there, the seemingly constant need to accuse every other woman of craving anal but denying it themselves.

"Are you...ok?" Io asked the blonde. Sometimes she had to take a moment to find the perfect word due to the slight language barrier, but this time it was clearly more a case of trying to understand the woman in front of her before speaking. She placed a hand carefully on Charlotte's shoulder, getting her attention again.

Charlotte thanked her with a nod but seemed a bit dismissive. Not rudely, just preoccupied. She did appreciate the thought but was happy to leave it at that. The silence lingered for a moment before Io spoke up once more, rolling the dice with her statement.

"You can correct me if I'm wrong, but I...think I know what is going on." Io tried to place her thoughts together, the coming topic proving to be a bit awkward for both of them. Io was a confident top, but she didn't want to be needlessly rude. She took her hand off Charlotte's shoulder and joined her in placing her back to the wall, stood next to her, thinking that maybe the blonde would appreciate not having to avoid her gaze if things did get uncomfortable. "I have heard a lot of stories about you, Charlotte. Nothing we do here is really a secret to anyone..."

Charlotte initially froze up a little hearing those words, considering quickly who could have said anything exposing about her. Carmella? Rhea? Thankfully as Io continued she realised that wasn't what she meant, going back to assuming word hadn't gotten out about those things.

"Even before I joined the company I knew you were one of the ones I wanted to wrestle most." Io smiled, considering she had now accomplished that and had the title to prove it. "I knew that you were the top in this company. Everyone submits to you. It is rare I meet a woman you haven't used...but I have seen this before. The...lack of confidence, being unsure, looking lost. Worrying about your position."

Charlotte saw Io Shirai glance over at her after that last point, the Japanese champion offering something of an apologetic smile for the seemingly correct guess. Still, with The Queen staying quiet Io figured she should continue, even if such a heart to heart was extremely uncommon between tops. There was a little pause, Io looking down to focus on whatever she could, in this case a random blemish on the boring white wall facing them both, helping her get her voice out.

"Kairi." Io said after taking a long breath, feeling a certain emotional weight on her chest before continuing. "I knew she was struggling, even before she...chose to give in. I won't pretend she was the strongest top, there is a pecking order, but I saw her change as she struggled with what she started to want. It was like she was missing a spark? Which is what you're reminding me of."

Io tapped a finger against the wall behind them, the rhythm helping her think before continuing. Charlotte didn't offer much in response yet, listening.

"Of course that is what wore her down. The constant thought of wanting it. So she went to Asuka to...give her everything." Io smiled a little bitterly at the memory. "Which she did, she did take everything. She took her ass, broke her, then exposed her. I don't blame Asuka, but I don't think she should have been exposed like that. It killed any reputation she had. Nobody will ever view her as a potential top again."

Charlotte knew a lot of this was intended as a warning sign to her, but also knew the Joshi needed to vent. Charlotte was actually there in the locker room the first time Asuka led Kairi out as a bottom, smugly parading her latest bitch. The Empress and Kairi were genuine friends before and after her breaking, even a tag team, but Asuka had a certain ruthless tendency when it came to what happens to bottoms that not even her friend could escape. Of course The Queen was one of the ones that used Kairi that evening, the women of the locker room witnessing it all devolve into Charlotte and Asuka competing to see who could spread poor little Kairi's ass the most, a fact she was sure Io heard about and just wasn't bringing up.

"The only thing I blame myself for..." Io continued, not wanting to sound too down so peppering in a little laugh. "The only thing I blame myself for was that I didn't act on what I saw. I wish she asked me to do it instead, so that I could give her a taste without pushing too far. Maybe she would still be a top if I had that chance. Maybe she'd still be in NXT and we'd be feuding for this very title."

Io adjusted the belt on her shoulder with a little grin at that very thought.

Charlotte could of course see there was a lot of affection and love there between Io and Kairi, and Io did go out of her way to stress that she didn't hold any of it against her, that they were still friends despite Io's rise as a top and a champion compared to Kairi's descent into willing slavery. The Queen also knew her silence on the topic was likely a light confession of its own that wasn't going unnoticed by Io.

Charlotte felt Io's hand slide over her own, giving her something of a comforting squeeze before the champion pushed herself off the wall, stepping and turning to face Charlotte eye to eye. There was suddenly a certain coldness in her expression, maybe determination, but there wasn't clear cruelty. This wasn't the usual act of a top targeting prey, but it was enough for Charlotte to know she was about to have to take things very seriously.

"So I think you know how this goes." Io stood face to face with Charlotte, adjusting the title on her shoulder to drive the point home. "You put nothing more than this championship on the line, you owe me nothing, but you're going to come home with me."

Charlotte hoped her small shiver at the tone change wasn't too clear, looking into the eyes of the woman that technically beat her for her NXT championship that night. The alpha was smart enough to stay strong, but her night was about to be laid out to her by Io in a way that would quickly make her knees weak.

"I will honour you enough to not take your cherry, and I will never say a word that you came with me." Io offered the listening blonde. "The good news is that you will get some of this out of your system. You will go back to the locker room knowing you are either The Queen, or that you are in fact in need of...something else."

The implication of that hung in the air. The idea of Charlotte going back to all the women she humiliated, assfucked and used and having to admit she was closer to their position than they knew, facing the cost...the thought made her disgracefully wet, telling herself anything that intense would excite her, of course it would.

"And what do you get?" Charlotte had to question. She really hadn't said much, probably the least she had ever said when talking with another top and she felt Io somehow knew that. The answer to her question was obvious, but she wanted to test the continued honesty from Io that she knew she would probably get. There was something refreshing about that aspect, even if she was currently facing a painful dilemma.

"What do I get?" Io couldn't help a little laugh, she was genuinely interested in helping Charlotte, that was her driving goal, but she couldn't pretend that her benefits from that wouldn't also be pleasant. "I get Charlotte Flair for the night. I get The Queen on her knees, obedient."

Charlotte's eyes closed at that description, an opportunity Io seized by closing the distance, pressing her body against the blonde in the hallway, knowingly trapping her between the firm wall and herself, the woman that had just taken her championship. Charlotte was unable to hide her little gasp at the touch of the other woman, her hyper-sensitivity revealing her cards more than she'd like at that moment. Io's face was pressed to the side of Charlotte's, her accent and whisper only heightened how devastatingly arousing the words uttered directly into her ear were about to be.

"Are you going to be my bitch?" Io probed.

It took all of Charlotte's strength not to whimper at those words, the shift from Io's caring honesty to the blunt reality of what she expected making it hit The Queen extra hard. There was no manipulation, no lying. Just two different sides of the same woman working perfectly in sync to get Charlotte into a submissive wreck.

What Io Shirai was offering was pretty much ideal for Charlotte Flair, other than the latter magically losing all interest in this daunting submissive streak. It had been literal weeks since the prospect of submission had began overtaking The Queen, and if that offer had came just a week earlier there was a chance Charlotte would have had the strength to shake her head and refuse. As it stood, this was really the only way of her even having a chance to keep her throne, a thing she was desperate to do. Almost as desperate as she was to have something in her ass, apparently.

Accepting and actively desiring her fate, Charlotte swallowed her stubborn pride enough to give a couple of little nods, struggling to open her eyes and even look at the woman in front of her. There was a pause between the two of them, Charlotte unsure if Io was just inspecting her prey for the night or if she expected more from her. The Queen bowed her head, going the extra mile for Io with her coming words. She appreciated when her bitches used titles, and if anyone had earned that respect from her it was the new champion.

"I'm going to be your...bitch, Mistress Io." Charlotte knew she chose the right words as she watched the grin spread across the Japanese woman's face, Io Shirai taking extreme pleasure in seeing Charlotte fall apart delicately into her hands. That joy was one she was sure she'd never forget, Charlotte Flair bowing her head and calling her Mistress Io. That alone was almost worth coming all the way to America like she had.

"Good. You're well behaved." Io complimented as she ran a hand down Charlotte's cheek, stroking the sensitive woman before pulling away. With a smile she turned to the exits without a further word, a very shaken and submissive Charlotte Flair soon following behind her, barely able to raise her head in humiliating need.

* * *

  
It wasn't unusual for any of the tops to bring their bitch home first before putting them to use, but touring life meant most commonly everyone had to settle for whatever hotel rooms they were staying in that night. That said, there was something that felt far more intimate about entering the home of a top or bottom, where they are at their most comfortable. Their possessions, interests and passions all out in the open. It made any interaction feel more personal than the interchangeable interior of another random hotel room.

It was one of the perks of NXT that was often underappreciated, a majority of the events taking place in Florida meant it was easier for the roster to rent apartments or homes in the area.

In the case of Io Shirai it meant she got to relax in the comforting luxury of her favourite chair while Charlotte Flair displayed her obedience on all fours in front of her, the stripped bare former champion dragging her tongue across Io's boot in complete service to her Mistress for the night. Nobody could think for a moment it wasn't absolutely humiliating for someone as proud as Charlotte Flair. Her arms trembled as she supported herself in that position, not in any way due to lack of strength given how well conditioned her training kept her, but just from the overriding humiliation and twisted sexual pleasure performing in this way was giving her.

Mistress Io, the title Charlotte so kindly offered up to her top for the night, was nice enough to shift her feet every couple of minutes, positioning her boots to help the fragile blonde provide the best service she could. There was something shamefully intoxicating in this for Charlotte, something particularly low about doing this, an act that neither women would get direct sexual pleasure from.

No, it was all about establishing a hierarchy. A pecking order. To make it clear who was the top and who was the bitch. They both knew that if Io ever transitioned to the main roster and they saw each other regularly this memory would always be in the back of Charlotte's mind, this unspoken reminder that Charlotte Flair once lowered herself to being Io Shirai's bootlicker.

Every once in a while the Japanese champion would hear the troubled woman mutter a quiet thank you to her Mistress, muffled by the leather. She wasn't sure if it was Charlotte trying to train herself to be ok with saying such things, pushing herself into the deep end, or if she was trying to stay on Io's good side. Io was a confident top but she did hope Charlotte didn't genuinely fear her. They had agreed upon this together as a sort of mutual exploration, to likely never be spoken of again.

Truly if that weren't the case Io was sure she would have been rushing to the opportunity of bending Charlotte over and putting a strap-on in her ass. The ultimate prize. There could only be one woman to be the first to anally fuck Charlotte Flair in the truest sense, if anyone ever got that opportunity at all, and Io would have loved to be the first in the right setting. Instead with her own baggage and Charlotte's fragility she knew if she had actually pushed for that neither of them would have given consent to this night.

Io viewed herself as being the one actually providing a service, even if Charlotte's roles so far had been some fairly demeaning ones like this. Io had some particularly varied tastes sexually, able to shift fluidly from some of the more kinky options available like this to the more basic, her goal for the night to let Charlotte explore what did or didn't work for herself while Io could take great pleasure in those trials along the way. So far it was a success, given how aroused both women found themselves.

Charlotte's head was pulled up by a grip to her hair, groaning as she offered no resistance, her body following the motion until she was up on her knees. Io was yet to remove even an article of her own clothing, creating a stark difference between the two women. Io looked expectantly to the most feared woman in the locker room, this a shadow of herself at her peak.

"What do you say?" Io tested.

"Thank you..." Charlotte slowly answered, having said it a handful of times against Io's boots but that was partially just to try and normalise the words for herself, her pride making it difficult to repeat it on order. "...thank you, Mistress Io."

The words brought a smile to Io's face, granting a kiss to Charlotte's forehead before pushing her down with a bit of force. Charlotte was borderline thankful to sink down to all fours again, finding it hard to look the other woman in the eye from such a controlled and obedient state. She had a very strong sense of self, her worth. Why else would she gleefully choose and maintain the title of The Queen? But with that it only increased her humiliation, every second of this so far had been difficult, suitably, even if the results were how wet she already was.

Charlotte remained in that position while her Mistress rose in front of her, Io taking the time to strip herself of her clothing as she glanced down at the other wrestler. She knew this was a one-night affair, hoping that through the service, humiliation and sexual pleasure Charlotte would piece herself together, whether that be as a top or embracing that she may need to bottom on occasion.

Their phones were left on a side table, both of them doing their best to ignore the little vibrations here and there. It seemed like nobody really understood how in demand the tops could be. Yes, the bottoms and bitches of the division knew they had to accept orders from their tops if they came through, but they likely forgot the amount of messages tops get, whether that be from submissives desperate to be used or tops sharing their exploits, the humiliating exposure of their bitches frequently passed around.

In some ways the little notifications were useful, it gave Charlotte this extra knowledge that what she was doing was dirty, hidden. A secret shame that none of her contacts could know.

There was a hard spank to Charlotte's ass, catching the blonde off guard and dragging a very none-dominant yelp from such a strong woman. The hand remained in place with Io stroking her ass cheek, inspecting her temporary bitch. The slap repeated again on the other, Charlotte's ass cheeks giving a nice little motion with the spank, the lowered blonde suppressing her whimper a little better the second time. For Io it was an extremely fuckable ass, a real test to her promise not to fuck it that night.

  
Io could feel Charlotte tense as the Japanese woman squatted behind her, taking a grip on both of her ass cheeks. She paused, letting her adjust to that much before using enough force to gently part those cheeks, greeted with two of Charlotte's holes. One wet, clearly in need of relief and the other an enticing, inexperienced prize. Io gave Charlotte plenty of time to get fairly comfortable with the feeling, the agreement was made that Io wouldn't straight up violate Charlotte's hole and take her cherry, but she did feel it was fair to get her familiar with this much if it was ever needed after this night.

Io challenged herself to take her eyes off that little hole, raising her head to look to Charlotte, even if she could only see the back of her head. She asked if she was ok, how she was doing, taking the steps to show care.

"Y-yes...Mistress Io." Charlotte answered with more shaking more than she should. She'd built all of this up in her head lately, overthinking every little bit of anal pleasure, every desire, that having a woman she called Mistress inspecting her asshole was understandably bringing shivers out of her.

"Thank you for trusting me with this." Io made that clear. Hell, even if instead of being honest and truthful she was manipulating The Queen it would have almost been worth it for this reward, watching that tight little hole quiver to her slight advancing. She brought herself just a bit closer, offering a slow breath against her forbidden hole, watching as Charlotte reacted with pure need, her hips shifting for more as she threw down her head with a moan.

Admittedly it was her own desires getting the best of her, but Io felt drawn to giving Charlotte a pleasure she was rare to give out. She may not have been as uptight as the other tops in the company, but she was still aware of the implications that came with her next action, placing her face between Charlotte's cheeks and using her tongue to stroke and tease Charlotte's virgin asshole.

"OH! Fuck...!" Charlotte cried out sharply, quickly catching herself by covering her mouth. It felt amazing to have Io behind her, feeling her tongue run across that part of her body. The sensation stopped for a moment as Io wordlessly checked for permission, Charlotte nodding her head in need, rewarded with the feeling continuing, that talented tongue exploring Charlotte's ass the best it could. The blonde gripped at the floor somewhat desperately for support, overwhelmed in a very pleasant way.

Io was aware that eating ass was generally considered a submissive trait, which did mean she was quite careful when she chose to pull out that particular trick. She didn't think it had to be a bottom-only pleasure, but she understood how it carried that meaning for most. Back when they were both in NXT it was one of the more taboo pleasures she and Kairi indulged in together behind closed doors, neither fucking the other's ass but becoming more than happy to taste and lick that hole. With that memory and the taste of Charlotte's ass she couldn't stop herself from letting a hand travel between her own legs, rubbing at herself. The muffled moan wasn't particularly unpleasant to Charlotte either, feeling every moment of it.

Oh how Io wished on just one of those nights she had been aware and bold enough to just pin Kairi down and take her ass completely, The Pirate Princess surely would have been screaming in thanks as Io broke her in.

That would have been especially true if Kairi had stayed long enough to witness Io fall victim to her frustrations in NXT, the result of her failing time and time again to claim the women's championship was that Io had embraced a certain darkness within her, something that helped her really embrace her role as a top. If fate had allowed it then it would have been Kairi she would have taken home after that pivotal loss, taking out her frustrations on that cute little virgin ass. Instead it was Candice LeRae that eventually faced that reality, Io first betraying her friendship before defeating her in the ring, that win giving her the opportunity to begin fucking that ass time and time again. Not a bad alternative at all.

While Io split her focus between reminiscing and tasting that virgin asshole, Charlotte found herself grinding against Io's face, indulging in the pleasure freely. She kept her hands to herself, constantly reminding herself that she wasn't here to take charge for once, that this was supposed to be an opportunity to explore without direct consequence. If she had forgotten that then the tightening grip on her ass from Io helped to remind her, the established roles not falling out of line too far.

"Up!" Io commanded as she could finally bring herself to take her tongue away, the word paired with a sharp slap to the blonde's ass, watching as she rushed to obey before she even really knew where to go beyond the vague request. Io made it clear with a point to her waiting bed. "Stand in front of it and bend over. Stay spread."

The Queen knew there was a certain level of safety for her but her hesitation was understandable, shaking slightly as she bent over Io's bed, knowing many bottoms must have been fucked and used there. Her feet stayed firmly on the floor, bent at the waist to give a perfect shot of her ass to the Japanese top. Charlotte may have been a tanned woman but Io had no doubt she could bring a little more colour.

"Count with me, do you understand?" The question was very quickly followed by a firm spank to Charlotte's ass, the blonde quickly gripping at the bed beneath her. The humiliation of being spanked like a bitch was a first for The Queen, but her obedience didn't take long to catch up with her.

"Y-yes, Mistress Io...one!" Charlotte quickly stammered.

Another hard spank to her ass, starting light and establishing a rhythm. It wasn't too much about pain, but about establishing how Charlotte felt about the particular test. The shame, the obedience, her handling of it. It was too early to tell, but Charlotte hadn't lost even a bit of excitement yet.

"Two, Mistress Io!" Charlotte answered clearly.

Io Shirai had to resist the temptation to rub those cheeks after her hand settled, she was trying to establish a certain timing after all but the well-toned behind of Charlotte Flair was almost too tempting. She just wanted to play with it, all night. A third followed, the private humiliation of Charlotte not about to end soon.

  
"Three, Mistress Io! Thank you!" Charlotte wouldn't forget her manners quite yet. It was not entirely needed, but that made it more important to her Mistress.

It revealed more and more about Charlotte's personality, or at least her personality at this stage of her life and career. Maybe she didn't quite have the sharpness needed for the true alpha position anymore, maybe she did need someone to steer things for her from time to time, or maybe that was just the slight desire Io had as she delivered the fourth spank.

"Four, Mistress Io!" Charlotte declared, the routine set into place.

There was a nice shade of red developing now, Io's goal clearly set to be a success much to her pleasure. It was going to be a long night for Charlotte but she was fully intent on sprinkling out an even amount of pleasure to go with the torments. There was a fifth slap to The Queen's ass, but more alarmingly a grip to her hair, pulling her back slightly. It was easier for her top to keep spanking her while maintaining a grip if she wasn't quite so desperate to cling to the bed for support.

"Five, thank you, Mistress Io!" Charlotte initially whimpered, but found her voice by the end. The pain had done nothing to stop Charlotte's needs, if anything it had pushed her further, just the right balance of putting her in her place without making her fearful.

"You're going to answer my questions honestly, understand, Charlotte? I'll keep count now, don't worry." Io's voice muttered from beside Charlotte Flair, that grip still in her hair as the sixth spank greeted her ass just like the others, that light shade of red firmly setting in.

"Y-yes, Mistress Io...!" Charlotte truthfully was a little afraid, given how emotionally painful and humiliating some of her truths had been lately.

"Hm." Io thought for a moment, the next spank following almost idly but just as sharply, a degree of auto-pilot taking place. Her intention was partially to help Charlotte understand herself better by confronting her needs, and partially her own desire to understand this woman. To be the alpha and the very top of the women's division but to need this dirty secret? That was inherently interesting to the Joshi. "If I had approached tonight as a submissive, would you have taken me?"

It was clear between the two of them that there was zero interest from Io to do such a thing, but the question served two purposes. For Io it meant an opportunity to understand if the other tops were really that cruel, that they would take another woman's anal cherry and turn her into their bitch even if they themselves were fragile, something she also viewed as a disservice to the one giving up so much. It felt like important information for her to know if she was set for the main roster someday where competition was more fierce. For Charlotte the question was worth asking herself because the last two cherries she took, from Rhea Ripley and Bianca Belair, while true pleasures hadn't done anything to stop this descent of hers. Would Io Shirai have been just another on that list given the chance?

"I would have taken you in every sense of the word...Mistress Io..." The Queen admitted with shame. The fact she felt shame was notable to her, it was a confession that she knew deep down it wouldn't have been right. She braced herself for the next spank, expecting a harsher one as punishment for even thinking of Io that way, but it came just as the others did, fortunate that her Mistress was above being pointlessly bitter.

Io nodded in understanding with a little noise before questioning aloud. "What would you have done tonight if I hadn't collected you?"

The NXT women's champion wasn't sure the word collected was quite correct, but did it really matter when seconds later she got to watch Charlotte Flair's ass cheeks bounce with another spank?

There was a further pause from Charlotte this time, breaking the rhythm they had set just slightly. It was hard to stomach the words. "I would have headed to my hotel...imagined what could have been...and made myself cum, Mistress Io..."

The Japanese woman tilted her head in confusion for a moment. Some of that implied Charlotte had actually thought of her before this in a way that was at least semi-important. Yes they were feuding before this night, but she didn't really believe Charlotte was committed to viewing her in any particular way beyond a strong wrestling competitor. If she cared about her as a sexual conquest she would have made a wager for them both to put their asses on the line, wouldn't she? That was the tradition.

Charlotte squealed as another spank was delivered to her ass, thrown off by that delay that she had put into motion.

"About me?" Io questioned, curious what a fragile Charlotte really imagined behind closed doors when chasing an orgasm.

The Queen didn't want to make Io feel insignificant, she had actually thought of her more than she expected to, but she wasn't the sole focus. Far from it, given her night with Carmella and Asuka. She rambled out of order, unable to think straight as it was.

"About you, about other tops, about Asuka--" Charlotte began, the spank coming at the perfect time to cut Charlotte off, trying to avoid saying Carmella's name if it made things too obvious, though Asuka was a strong link to her that she had no doubt Io had been made aware of in the passing weeks.

"What did you think about Asuka?" Io didn't want to sound too curious, but she had a clear history with The Empress that wasn't a secret. She would consider her both a friend and rival, worthy of respect despite a...couple of misgivings, in Io's eyes.

The first thing Io held against Asuka would of course be her breaking of Kairi, even if she knew that the The Pirate Princess was the strongest cause of that and could see how Asuka would make the most of being the first to be offered Kairi's ass. The second thing that weighed on her mind was of course what she had heard through the grapevine, she knew that Carmella had taken ownership of The Empress but knew little about it. NXT tops were occasionally left out of the loop when there wasn't a strong link to the main roster tops. Given that her history with main roster tops was largely limited to Asuka she could see why that particular source wasn't willing to offer details of her own breaking, and Kairi hadn't said too much herself, though that was a whole messy situation of its own.

Strangely those thoughts were what caused her next spank to hit harder, the multi-time champion Charlotte whimpering as her ass was reddened further.

Charlotte tried to find her voice. "For...years now I thought it would end up being me or her, that one of us would take the other eventually...and I did always believe it would be me that would take claim of her in the end, Mistress Io."

  
Charlotte was telling the truth in that, with no bluffing. If you discounted the past weeks Charlotte had very rarely been even close to shaken or intimidated, and even with a fierce rival like Asuka she still believed that ownership of The Empress was just an exciting, passionate inevitability until Carmella somehow beat her cleanly.

The Queen had questioned herself on how it would have went if she didn't go to Carmella's hotel room that night to witness it, the mix of bondage, humiliation and watching Asuka's downfall naturally having shaken Charlotte's ego lately. She came to the conclusion that if she hadn't shown her vulnerability that night and just retreated to her own hotel room she wouldn't really be in any better of a position. She would have been getting notifications from Carmella all night, detailing and photographing the process. Would rubbing herself to orgasm over Asuka's breaking from a distance really have been better than being there and sexually denied? She didn't think so anymore.

The spanks stopped for a moment, Charlotte gasping at the simple sensation of Io's hand caressing her sore cheek. She threw her head down with a shiver, having almost forgotten how good that could feel.

"I understand, but I don't think you answered my question." Io fairly explained, pushing a little more information from Charlotte.

Charlotte muttered an apology to Mistress Io, looking over her shoulder to do so. It didn't have to be spoken but letting Io see her vulnerable expression won her some points from the Japanese top. The Queen understood she had detailed her history with Asuka but not explained why she would lay in bed at night and pleasure herself over the thought of The Empress.

"Keep talking..." Io instructed, releasing her touch of Charlotte and stepping back. The blonde's knees grew weaker as she could feel her Mistress shift behind her, hearing first that telling creak of the floor and then Io's breath against her holes, having lowered to her knees, enough to make Charlotte writhe in desire against the bed, straining to make herself stay in position.

It took every ounce of strength and obedience Charlotte had to even slightly think straight and stay where she was, Io's tongue slowly lapping at the blonde's pussy, tasting her sweetness for the first time.

"Fuck...fuck." Charlotte gasped, quick to try and throw herself back on course. Considering the immense pleasure she was currently feeling from Io's tongue the least she could do is follow her one instruction. "In...the past weeks I have touched myself over the thought of having Asuka, using her..." The Queen swallowing as she knew the truth was limited there. "Sometimes about if she had me...and more frequently about what Carmella is doing to her...Mistress Io..."

  
Io tried to give a slight moan of encouragement but found it mixing in with both of their pleasured moans, settling for a reassuring stroke to Charlotte's pained ass cheek. She felt The Queen had no way of knowing just how nice she tasted, Io having no issue burying her tongue inside Charlotte's cunt. That very woman was biting down on her lip, whimpering desperately as she tried to remember what to say next.

"Carmella sends me pictures of what she does to her bitches...like we all do...oh fuck..." Charlotte paused to try and focus on something other than the talented tongue inside her, a reward for her obedience. "...and I make myself orgasm over what she has done to her...looking at how broken she looks...imagining being there..."

Io pulled her mouth away reluctantly to speak, appreciating that the taste remained as she reacted to that crucial detail. "Imagining being just like her, Charlotte? Being there with her? Being a bitch?"

Refusing to neglect the shivering blonde Io ran her fingers across her clit, giving one clear and teasing kiss to her asshole, watching it react, surely recalling how good her tongue felt inside it earlier. Io didn't fully intend on pushing The Queen so far in this direction, but Charlotte had a very clear way of expressing her needs, her juices practically running down her thighs, the mix of hearing Io tease her and physically pleasuring her enough to drive her crazy.

"Y-yes..." Charlotte's voice was broken up by one long, slow lick to her puckered hole. This was amongst the most in need Charlotte had ever been, despite fucking so many asses on the roster. She'd had the greatest women in wrestling worshipping her body, bowing down to her, but very little rivalled just how needy she felt at that moment. There was a pause between the two, Charlotte's body shivering against Io's hand, still lightly placed over her cunt.

  
"Knowing that I won't do it...knowing that I will keep my promise..." Io began, far from numb to all of this herself, there she was staring at one of the most appealing holes she had maybe ever seen, having to know the answer. "Do you want me to fuck you in the ass?"

Charlotte trembled at the question, at the pleasure, the anticipation. She wasn't sure how she could ever answer that. This was the kind of situation that brought otherwise great women down to humiliating submission, wasn't it? Io behind her, her saliva still lingering on her asshole after that lick, dangerously close to cumming already. She felt some reassurance from hearing it repeated behind her, eyes closed tight.

"Keeping in mind that there is no chance I will actually take this from you...no matter what you say, I promise that...can you honestly say that you don't want it?" Io handed Charlotte the opportunity to answer honestly, degrading as it could be.

The Queen kept her head bowed against the bed, clutching the sheets desperately as she worked up the courage to offer up a partial confession.

"Yes...I fucking want it...I want you to fuck me." Charlotte admitted, her dignity stripping away with every word.

She knew that wasn't the end of it, Charlotte shivering as Io licked her tightest hole again. She was teasing her, but she couldn't deny it was getting the truth out of her. Showing her true nature.

"Go on. That isn't all of it." Io knew there was more to be said, and that Charlotte would need just a little more pushing.

Charlotte really didn't want to say the words, to admit them to another woman. She had enough trouble confessing it to herself.

"I want to get fucked in the ass...I want you to fuck me in the ass." Charlotte confessed, her most humiliating desire laid out.

Io understood the weight of the confession, knowing how much it means for a top to keep her cherry, Charlotte especially. The champion shivered hearing it, she couldn't imagine many things being more arousing than being the first to hear Charlotte Flair admit she wanted a strap-on deep in her ass, claiming her, taking her, showing her all the pleasures that could come with giving in and accepting being a bottom.

For Charlotte it was a devastating moment. If she confessed it once what was to stop someone less trustworthy from getting her to confess it again? She knew full well what the price of that could be. She certainly didn't start the night expecting this, to be bent over Io Shirai's bed, telling her how much she wanted to be fucked in the ass...

She felt lips to her ass cheek, snapping her out of her thoughts for a moment. Those lips felt wonderful against her spanked ass, bringing about a different type of moan.

"Thank you." Io genuinely meant it, aware how difficult that was for the other woman. Still, there was no way this would just end suddenly. "What...can I do for you?"

It was a heavy question, one of many that night. Charlotte didn't want to rush answering, even if her body clearly wanted her to, every breath against her, every touch taking full advantage of how desperate she was. It wasn't just being unsure specifically what she wanted, it was not wanting to accept many of the options were inherently humiliating.

"You could...fingers..." Charlotte struggled to line up the words, to offer them up to Io in a neat package, a desperate request from someone currently below her, needing her. "I can...have your fingers inside me..." Charlotte continued, an awareness there between the two of them that Charlotte Flair did in fact mean she wanted Io Shirai's fingers in her ass.

Io didn't think she would even be allowed that much when this all first started, eyes wide in surprise. It was natural to think one with the reputation of Charlotte wouldn't give her that much even now. Still it was such an exciting feeling, to be given the go ahead to stick anything at all in that hole, to go at her own pace, to hear and see every little reaction from The Queen as her asshole was explored by the champion's fingers. That alone made Io shiver, but she had another idea.

"You know you do owe me a pussy licking, don't you?" Io proposed, having yet to see how well Charlotte could please her cunt.

Charlotte quickly nodded, more than once. She'd actually really wanted to taste Io for much of the night, but the Japanese wrestler had been so focused on letting Charlotte experience so much that she had put herself in the background. There was another little pause, Io's hand travelling down Charlotte's ass cheek in that gap. 

"I think we should get you to work on that, if you'll have a plug in your ass for me." Io stated, knowing she was stepping a little bit beyond what Charlotte had offered, but she didn't imagine any form of rejection coming.

Charlotte could have had an orgasm right there, both from excitement and nervous worry. Still the only thing she had had inside her ass were Rhea's fingers, and even then that had been a direct order to a confused, recently assfucked bottom. This was Io Shirai, one of the greatest wrestlers in the industry, taking Charlotte's own request and wanting to go that little bit further. Bottoms regularly spent hours upon hours a day plugged and ready for their owners, so there was no way to instantly disconnect that aspect from her mind. Would that really stop her from saying yes?

"Y-yes...you can put a plug in me, Mistress Io." Charlotte whispered in pure need.

Charlotte trembled, trying to straighten up her position while a very pleased Io shifted behind her, both women only able to keep a degree of calm. Charlotte was left to her thoughts for a few seconds, hearing little noises that she assumed had to be Io preparing the plug. With a deep breath, no words having to be spoken, Charlotte Flair used her hands to spread her ass cheeks further, offering up her asshole to Io.

Io had to calm herself, giving a very generous amount of lubricant to a modestly-sized buttplug. It was nothing that could compare to a true buttfucking, she didn't want Charlotte to feel like she had given up something she wasn't ready for or agreed to. Nothing could describe the pleasure she felt from being the one in this position, with this opportunity. She had bested Charlotte earlier that day in a match and now The Queen was willingly offering up her asshole to be plugged by her, all before she would be submissively set to work making her Mistress for the night cum.

Charlotte did her best to relax, her nerves were always going to be the worst aspect of this. Even with her inexperience this was not a particularly intimidating plug, not allowing herself to look at it. No, she would stay spread like this, hands gripping her cheeks and offering herself. That obedience paid off, hearing Io giving some gentle reassurance behind her. The tip of the plug was cold thanks to the lubricant, feeling it begin teasing her asshole. The Queen took a deep breath, preparing herself for the satisfying humiliation. Just a few seconds later Io began sliding that plug slowly into place, her ass greedily allowing it to slide in, finally resting inside her with a submissive moan from Charlotte.

Charlotte was a trembling mess, the feeling of having anything inside her ass still so foreign but...exactly what she needed. Plugged like just another bitch. There was little doubt to her that this is the sensation she had been missing, and one she guessed she would be adjusting to for the rest of the night.

Io took a few steps away, stopping to admire the view. Charlotte Flair bent over, her ass plugged by her. A needy, horny bitch that was about to spend much of her night eating the new champion's cunt. She slowly sat herself down again, legs spreading.

Neither of them needed any words, Charlotte knew what was expected from her. Io gasped in pure satisfaction, watching Charlotte slip down to all fours and turn around, the blonde seeing the eager and waiting cunt of Io Shirai, her tongue just a minute away from being put to work. She slowly closed the distance with a crawl, plug seated firmly in her asshole.

"Thank you, Mistress Io." Charlotte stated once more before her mouth would have a use better than talking.

Charlotte Flair, an obedient, pussy licking bitch. Her tight ass filled with a plug, looking up at a woman that had complete control of her. As the night had progressed there was progressively little doubt that this was in her future, the alpha slipping further into submission as she placed her tongue to Io's pussy.

* * *

  
Considering it was still pitch black Charlotte could quickly piece together it was the middle of the night. Her and Io had passed out at some stage, the Japanese woman soundly sleeping on her own bed.

The Queen had been well-used, the taste of cunt still strong on her tongue and the plug still seated deeply in her ass. Io had made good on her promise of pleasure and torment, both of them cumming several times through the evening and night. Even with the knowledge there would likely be no second time there could be no regrets from either of them.

Despite it being a temporary arrangement Charlotte wasn't about to slip out in the middle of the night, only getting out of bed to pick up her phone and slip into the bathroom, making sure she hadn't woken Io first. The woman deserved her rest after a particularly long night.

Adjusting to light in the dark was always a pain, Charlotte waiting until her eyes felt less blurry to review her reflection. She looked a passionate mess, that much could be said. Taking a deep breath she went through all the notifications she had amassed throughout the past few hours, the same old mix of media, family, fans, bottoms and tops all wanting her attention.

Seeing the updates from Carmella was of course what lingered on her mind, she'd put her slaves to good use, provided her with a few pictures of what The Queen was missing out on. Not that she'd had an uneventful night herself, that is. Io had easily proven how capable she was and Charlotte was genuinely thankful, even if she would struggle to voice it soon after. She could trust Io to keep quiet about all of this, and she wasn't the first top to have a night of humiliating submission without the others knowing, she was sure. The key was that she kept her cherry intact, even if she was still plugged. She continued to tell herself that was ok, needing the reassurance.

Charlotte closed her eyes for a moment, tired and...nope, not any stronger than the day before. Her night with Io likely proving she was on this path of bottoming, she just couldn't guarantee the second time would be so private. One slip up and she'd be exposed.

With that knowledge in mind, Charlotte should have been smarter. She was practically hiding in Io's bathroom, still plugged, heart racing as the drug of humiliation and submission was still running strongly through her. She placed her phone down, quietly whimpering as she removed Io's butt plug from herself, gasping at the feeling. She still felt...open back there, every aspect of this a worry, seeing more clearly how bottoms got hooked on being plugged.

With shaking hands Charlotte began committing to a big mistake. Raising her phone to take a selfie of herself, a genuine one. No smiles, her hair and make up a mess. She pushed herself further, maintaining her gaze at the lens as she held the plug to the side of her face. Turning her head, she pressed her lips against the plug that had been previously been seated in her asshole and captured the image. Easily the most degrading picture of The Queen that had ever been taken, and one that she was currently sending to one woman, her heart racing.

Sent.

She sat herself down, almost panting. She'd just fucking intentionally sent a picture of herself basically tasting a buttplug that had clearly been up her own ass. Something nobody other than Io and herself knew she had even experienced. All because some part of her, the desire in her body and mind, felt the need to out herself to that extent. At least to one person. To let someone else know she was maybe breaking.

The minutes passed, several of them, enough for panic to quietly set in before she finally got a reply.

Asuka was actually still awake, and Charlotte was about to face the consequences of sharing her vulnerable self, or so she thought.

**[don't send that]**

Another few seconds before another notification popped up.

**[please]**

Charlotte hung her head, aware of how complicated everything had became and how it was only going to get worse.

She sent back a simple one word apology, being filled with shame at pushing the other woman into that corner of having to actually respond to that image, to witness her at her lowest. There was a selfish element to it, no doubting that.

A few more minutes passed before she finally got another reply, opening it up and being greeted with a sight that was enough to take back any regret she had, at least for a while.

Asuka had sent back a fresh selfie. That same humiliated expression on her face they both seemed to share that night, clearly in Carmella's bathroom, her own lips pressed to a buttplug she had been filled with that night. The only stark difference being the collar around her neck, not something The Empress really had a choice in anymore.

What Asuka didn't share was that her initial delay was originally to find some privacy in the middle of the night, not wanting to wake her owner, and then the time she spent first adjusting to seeing her rival in that way before furiously making herself orgasm. She'd wanted to see Charlotte in that light for years, but for her, seeing some semblance of it enough for Asuka to secretly make herself cum, something she knew she shouldn't do without permission anymore.

**[i deleted yours. don't do it again. carmella will see]**

Asuka's reply earned something of a faint smile from Charlotte. She knew the risks that could come with messaging an owned bitch, their owners keeping tabs on them, but she couldn't resist that night. It made her strangely happy to see that despite her and Asuka's long feud, despite how long it had been since either had the guts to message the other, Asuka still held her highly enough to try and bury the evidence of whatever mess Charlotte was getting herself into. Something that Carmella would surely punish her for if she were to ever find out.

Charlotte felt conflicted that there was really no reason to delete Asuka's picture, wanting to return the respect she gave her, but they were in different positions in life now. Very few in the locker room hadn't yet seen Asuka in such a humbled position now.

She took a deep breath. It felt...different to get something like that directly from Asuka. Despite being broken, being owned, she still didn't believe Asuka would be the type to freely send that to just any woman. Something she was right about. Asuka herself was currently processing what she had seen from Charlotte, and that she deep down respected their rivalry enough to find it fitting Charlotte had something that humiliating from her in return, more than anyone.

Neither woman could think of something to say, neither having expected sending or receiving anything like that at that time of the night to each other.

Eventually it was Charlotte that tried to give them closure for the night, taking the step of closing the conversation.

**[Thank you for everything. Goodnight.]**

A few seconds later she got a simple return, all she needed to hear from her former competitor.

**[thank you. goodnight]**

Charlotte may have been rashly trying to ruin herself to some degree, her reputation, but she appreciated Asuka propping her back up and deleting the evidence. Whether it would save her or not was yet to be seen but considering her next step was watching her own reflection as she shoved Io's plug back in her ass, it would take a lot to save The Queen from her submissive fate. The morning light wouldn't hit for a few hours, but first she had to retreat back to Io's bed, secretly hoping the new champion would need a little more pleasure once she woke up.


	3. Queen for Sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation between Charlotte, Asuka and Carmella helps The Queen understand her place.

It had been just over two weeks since Charlotte Flair's night with Io Shirai, a defining experience for Charlotte that gave her the necessary awareness to admit to herself that these feelings of hers were probably here to stay. She still wasn't sure whether to blame herself, Carmella, Asuka, or the entire locker room culture but those outside influences were becoming far less important than the simple fact that she was vulnerable, on that path of descent. 

Charlotte may have been back to being on the roster full time, she may have been back to making use of the variety of bitches at her disposal, but when she was dominating during that time it felt like a hollow performance. Did that even really matter when her private routines were so firmly in place at this stage?

Charlotte still didn't lower herself to using her own ass, but she did find herself teasing it regularly whenever she masturbated over the victories other tops held lately. She may have been imagining it but from her view ever since Asuka's collaring and her own issues things were falling out of place in the locker room. Carmella was increasingly demanding, her conquering of The Empress being the evidence she needed to back up her own inflated confidence. That had intimidated enough of the other women for her to really rise through the rankings.

To Charlotte's shame and quiet frustration those facts had enabled Carmella to even top some of the "exclusive" bitches, the ones who were owned and off limits, something that was usually frowned upon unless a specific agreement was made beforehand. That was usually where the alpha of the locker room would step in and put a stop to things, but The Queen had been notably lazy on that front.

Natalya was supposed to be hers, considered the first notable bitch Charlotte ever truly had even since her first stint in NXT all those years ago, but she knew Carmella had gotten her hooks into her at least once in the past few weeks. Probably more. She just turned a blind eye to it, just as she did with Becky Lynch. 'The Man' had submitted to Carmella in the past, Charlotte having seen the taunting evidence of that, but the Irish redhead had been reminded of her place lately not by The Queen but by the Princess of Staten Island. Becky was supposed to be special to Charlotte, but not even the appeal of gaping the redhead’s ass was enough to keep Charlotte strong lately.

It was generally accepted that her negligence was down to her duties being split across the three brands lately, not giving her the time and focus needed to keep all the various bitches in line on her own, but as time went on and she was back to just drifting between Raw and Smackdown that reasoning wasn't holding water.

Even Charlotte’s matches were beginning to suffer. They were currently in the middle of a tournament, the winner becoming the number one contender for Smackdown's women's championship, even if sloppy roster rules had meant there really weren't restrictions placed on Raw superstars.

Not that it mattered for long, seeing as Charlotte had actually been eliminated in the first round with an upset victory from Kairi Sane putting a stop to her chances. While considered a surprise it would have at least been acceptable if The Pirate Princess went on to win the whole thing after defeating The Queen cleanly, but she only made it one further round before being eliminated herself.

Still, it was awfully convenient that Kairi had won so soon after Charlotte’s long discussion with Io Shirai, revealing a chance that Charlotte actually felt bad for the fallen Kairi Sane. The Queen was trying to find her own place in all of this mess, but she knew there was truth to Io’s feelings regarding the all-or-nothing attitude that came bundled with it all. It seemed like for someone like Kairi there could have been a healthy balance between topping the competition and enjoying submission if it weren’t for the atmosphere that had been in place for so long.

Charlotte may have felt too far gone to find her way to that balance, but there was some hope. Maybe even if she just solely submitted for a while it would let her eventually be something more in the middle of it all somewhere down the line, once the intense emotions and fears had actually died down.

The finals currently stood as Carmella vs Sasha Banks, for a shot at Bayley's championship. The developing break-up of Sasha and Bayley made it seem like destiny for Sasha to claim the tournament and go on to face her complicated partner for the championship, but Carmella was hardly planning to just give up. No, she wanted that championship. She wanted all of them, even if her in-ring capabilities were lackluster, having an ego that just couldn’t be satisfied.

That match was scheduled for this taping of Smackdown, Charlotte having already fulfilled her commitments by defeating Naomi in a nothing match, afterwards taking her time to change in an empty locker room. If she had to be honest with herself she preferred the silence there at the moment but it was unsettling. The locker room was rarely empty, bottoms usually there to be put in their place by the various tops, but everything seemed out of sync since the recent changes in hierarchy. It was almost a pathetic sight, The Queen ruling over an empty kingdom.

She could hear an argument taking place in the hallway, the arrogance of Carmella and the accent of Asuka hard to mistake.

"I don't care, just do something about it!" Carmella huffed, life apparently difficult for the woman that didn't even carry her own bags anymore. "You're supposed to be good at this. It was supposed to be one of the best things about you, cunt."

Asuka tried to silence herself, but that word was leaving an increasingly sour taste for her. She was having difficulty carrying both her belongings and Carmella's, but understood it was her duty, she just wished it spared her from the verbal abuse for a few minutes at least. The sole positive was that she didn't have to wear her collar out there, an act of mercy from her owner, not wanting to attract attention from those that didn't know what actually went on between the women of the wrestling world. There always awaited a collar in Carmella’s bag of course, treating both that and its padlock just as vital to her persona as her wrestling gear.

"So will you just nod your fucking head and do it? Hm?" Carmella turned to face her bitch, the fact that Asuka could physically destroy this woman was no longer a factor. She was taking out her stress on The Empress, despite her arrogance being frustratingly aware that in a fair match she would be very unlikely to hold a win over Sasha Banks, something she was trying to get Asuka to correct by sending her over there to intimidate her.

Finally Asuka snapped, dropping a bag in frustration. "I can't!"

Asuka was animated in her movements, using her arms to express her level of frustration at her owner. "She won't listen to me! Nobody fears Asuka anymore!"

That was becoming a sad truth that The Empress was still adjusting to. Early in her slavery the other women were still terrified of her, their assholes quivering at the reminder of what she was capable of. Even if Carmella didn't actually allow Asuka to use them, the fear of her being let off the leash was a useful tool in her back pocket. Carmella raised an eyebrow, chewing her gum loudly.

"Are you done? Are you ready to pick that up?" Carmella never gave her time to reply before firing another question, an annoying extra step. “Hm?”

Asuka could do nothing but stare at this cocky bitch that had somehow broken her. She had naturally clenched her fists, head lowered, her multi-coloured hair doing little to cover her frustrated look. 

Carmella eliminated any distance between them, placing a hand on her property, gripping Asuka's ass and asking a question she of course knew the answer to. "How long has it been?"

The Empress tensed at the way her owner gripped her, the way her words twisted her up inside. She knew Carmella wasn't referring to when she had last been anally fucked, that had never stopped being a daily occurrence. She was plugged even at that moment. Carmella had even been cruel enough to force Kairi to penetrate The Empress lately, The Pirate Princess harnessed by her owner before being instructed to use Asuka's ass, the humiliation of being used by her former property a particularly painful touch.

No, Carmella's question regarded the last time she'd allowed an orgasm for the fierce Japanese wrestler. A pleasure she was holding over her head, denying her. The control that had over her right then encouraged her to keep her head down and find her voice.

"...15 days, Princess..." Asuka reluctantly responded, acknowledging her position once more.

"That's right. So if you ever want your Princess 'Mella to ever let you cum again, you best start behaving.” Carmella said with a cruel grin, turning away from the humiliated woman and returning to her previous pace. "Stupid bitch".

Asuka hated to have her intelligence insulted by a woman as shallow and cruel as Carmella, but she found herself without options. She was property. The moment this show was done she'd be back to being collared and making her owner's life as easy as possible. With that in mind she awkwardly strained to pick up the fallen bag, trying to catch up with the cocky Carmella.

Entering the locker room, Carmella beamed as she saw Charlotte sat alone, taking away her solitude. The two hadn't really crossed paths in the last weeks, even when Carmella's bitch Kairi Sane got a win over Charlotte the two didn't interact, that very connection why Charlotte was so quick to leave that night.

"Long time no see!" Carmella practically clapped in glee. "Aren't you missing a belt?"

Charlotte looked up at the Princess of Staten Island in tired annoyance. Charlotte's stint in NXT had in fact ended with that title loss to Io Shirai, but she didn't see why that really mattered when it had been so long since Carmella had held a title of any value.

"What do you want, Carmella?" Charlotte’s voice revealed just how incredibly drained she was, and having that cocky, energetic source of trouble wouldn't do her any good. Those feelings only got more conflicted as she saw Asuka enter, the two of them locking eyes before Asuka moved to place the bags down for her owner, staying tactically silent.

"Oh nothing much.", Carmella lied, pretending to inspect her nails out of disinterest. "Just here for my number one contender match. No big deal. Win that, then next week I'll have a nice new championship to show off."

Realising an opportunity, Carmella grinned ear to ear and turned her head to draw attention to Asuka, who was really hoping to just fade into the background. 

"Maybe once I've won that you'll actually get to cum. Neat, huh?" Carmella teased, her gaze mockingly drawn to that spot between Asuka’s clothed thighs.

Asuka wished she could disappear. Her usual defence of clenched fists, head down and eyes closed had never really spared her from Carmella's humiliation, just wishing she wouldn't air such details to Charlotte Flair like that. That very woman raising an eyebrow to Asuka at Carmella's words. The two of them hadn't talked since they exchanged their humiliating little pictures, and Carmella hadn't mentioned that Asuka was in an enforced state of orgasm denial. Some things were best kept as surprises.

The Empress was still paying the price for what Charlotte's actions had lately influenced. When she had returned from the bathroom that night, after Charlotte had so desperately aired her own humiliation, Carmella had actually been awake enough to hear her going behind her back.

Asuka had remained adamant that the only thing she had been trying to hide was a secret little orgasm. Carmella was sceptical, but the fact Asuka even confessed to that much managed to get her owner off the scent. Besides, Carmella ended up having a lot of fun keeping her completely denied of orgasm since then. Her ass was very much still fucked regularly, plugged daily, but her owner was careful never to let The Empress have the relief she so desperately needed. It was proving to be a useful training tool, after all.

Carmella was halfway through changing into her wrestling attire, letting the two women gaze at each other. These idiots made it all so easy for her. She didn’t have to be the best wrestler or even the best top around when she had the two strongest women around unknowingly dragging each other down in place even now.

"Right, well..." Carmella cleared her throat. "Seeing as this bitch here is useless I need to find where a certain Sasha Banks is hiding and have a word. Just try to keep your hands to yourself, cunt."

She paired the statement with a dismissive hand wave, leaving them both to question which of them she was calling a cunt exactly. Subtlety was hardly Carmella's strongest quality, highlighted by the word chosen, so they doubted it was intentional. Not that it mattered, the complete awkwardness of finally being alone together enough to replace those questions. 

Asuka eventually gave a somewhat self-mocking shrug, a way of highlighting this silent awareness they both had of how far off the rails they'd both gone in just a few weeks. Asuka was actively owned, her backstage reputation in tatters, and Charlotte's failure to command as a suitable alpha was beginning to be the talk of the locker room, though never above a hushed tone.

Even women like Alexa Bliss that so desperately wanted to believe Charlotte was in the process of breaking largely kept quiet about it, not willing to risk being wrong about it, word could get out and they’d soon be facing the wrath of The Queen. Not that a rough buttfucking would really be the worst outcome, but Charlotte would find a way to make any of them regret doubting her. At least that was what kept them in line.

Throughout the spreading rumours Asuka had actually managed to keep her own details close to her chest. It wasn’t the easiest decision, Asuka did want to see a broken Queen after all, but it still wouldn’t have felt fitting to just forward that information to Carmella. No, she either wanted Charlotte Flair to remember who she was and take back control of the locker room, or give up fairly to Carmella and join her.

Fuck, there was a part of her that still wished it could have been her. There was no way now, she was too wrapped up in this conflicting pleasure she felt every day being under Carmella, but it would have at least been something of a fitting finale, if selfish. Charlotte had been telling Asuka for years that it was only a matter of time until her ass would be stretched and taken by The Queen, and Asuka was always quick to promise Charlotte’s cherry was hers to take. Not just claiming the other would be owned, but actively promising they’d love it and beg for it, enough to make both of them blush at the accusations time and time again.

"So...your plan?" Asuka questioned, addressing the elephant in the room. Based on Charlotte lowering her head she didn't have high hopes for the answer, the following sigh not helping.

"I don't have one. I'm just here." Charlotte explained, vaguely. She was giving herself time to drift once returning from NXT, to get readjusted to the newer locker room dynamics, but enough shows had passed now that this was simply the new status quo. That was just the way things seemed now. Something that didn't seem to please Asuka, based on what Charlotte had to assume was Japanese cursing coming from her mouth. Sweetly, Asuka was quick to translate.

"Bullshit!" Asuka kicked the leg of the bench Charlotte was sitting on. "There must be a plan! An idea. She may own me but it was you that took my streak. You beat Asuka. I fucking tapped for you. If you're just going to sit there feeling sorry for yourself what was the point in any of it?"

Asuka's point was muddled, but the general theme did get across to Charlotte. She felt personally disappointed that after all their competition it was fizzling down to this for both of them. Asuka effectively out of the game, having to accept deep down she actually enjoyed being under Carmella, and Charlotte just quietly sliding out of the top position. They had been on top for years, always feeling like they were building to this final clash where one of them would finally give up their ass to the other.

"And your situation is so much better? Who here hasn't used you?" Charlotte offered as a rebuttal, a cheap shot.

Asuka felt that was very much a low blow, Charlotte knowing full well that bottoms didn't get too much of a say if their owner really wanted to pass them around. The Empress could feel her bitterness reaching boiling point.

"I can't fucking believe you. Do you see yourself? You're Charlotte Flair. Everything is about you. Everything is always about you. My streak? All about you. Every interview? All about you. Every title win? All about you. NXT? All about you." Asuka vented, eventually standing over the frowning blonde as she listened to the fierce Empress, a pointed finger being driven into the chest of Charlotte with each frustrated statement.

"Even the night Carmella took everything from me? It was about you! I spent my entire career avoiding that and when it finally happened it was still about you. Now you're going to tell me that it's fine for you to just sit in the corner as these new bitches take charge? That it's ok for you to just fade out quietly? How fucking dare you. You make me sick.” Asuka practically spat, shades of the old Empress on display.

Charlotte was fuming, heart racing just from the antagonising shoves, let alone the valid points that were being driven home. She stared up at Asuka, knowing she must have kept this in for weeks.

"This 'Queen' shit is a joke. You're above nobody anymore." Asuka expressed.

“I am literally still above you. You spent how many months telling me how much I’d love being your bitch? Then you went and broke from one little ass fucking.” Charlotte didn’t want to sound too bitter, she had intended to simply insult Asuka but her own disappointment was seeping through. “After all your talk and hype The Empress couldn’t even last one night with Carmella. What exactly did you think you would have done with me?”

“Same thing I did to everyone else! What, you want to hear what Asuka would have done to you? Why? So you can go and get yourself off imagining it again?” The Empress had that same look of disgust on her face, but there was pity behind it. “If you were still really the famous Charlotte Flair you would have put me in my place minutes ago. No, you’re nothing now. Asuka may not be feared anymore but they at least know what I am!”

Charlotte had to probe that statement, tilting her head to the woman that was still all plugged up. “So what is Asuka these days? If you’re being so honest.”

The Empress wasn’t happy to lay her slavery out in the open, still coming to terms with verbalysing the aspects she enjoyed, instead prodding Charlotte’s chest again. “Still better than you. Always will be. Every day that passes makes us more likely to remember you as a coward.”

Charlotte looked hurt at that. Asuka was at least beaten and handed a situation that made her confront her feelings on the spot. Charlotte hadn’t had that, she had to battle in private over how she felt. Could she really be blamed for not having the guts to call another top and give herself up?

Asuka took a deep breath, trying to both calm her anger and prepare her next question. “Do you at least regret it? That it wasn’t you that finally did this to me?”

Charlotte tried to let her own anger subside, seeing that flash of pain on Asuka’s face, in her voice. There was no doubting there was regret from both ends, answering honestly. “I do. I really, really do, Asuka.”

There were a few moments of silence, Asuka slowly nodding in acceptance of that, believing it. The Queen may not have lived up to the hype, but neither did she. She understood the guilt.

Charlotte surprised her with a question of her own. “Do you...regret that you never got me?”

“More than you will ever understand.” Asuka was equally honest. Somehow the two of them had never been in sync when it came to agreeing to putting their asses on the line, but the last couple of times they had the opportunity it was The Empress that voted against it. During their feud for the women’s tag team championship Asuka and Kairi Sane had beaten Charlotte and Becky Lynch so many times, but she could never quite pull the trigger, even her own bitch at the time Kairi being more eager to fuck the other two women.

"Yeah?" Charlotte questioned, tightening her fists in self-driven frustration, her temporary calm fading. "Then why don't you have me? Why don't you just...fucking do it?"

Asuka made her disgust in Charlotte clear, practically snorting in response. How could The Queen really hold on to that little fantasy after it was clearly no longer an option? There should have been something erotic about Charlotte kind of giving her permission to go for her, but most of that was clouded by how frustrating it was that she couldn’t just accept their state.

"Because unlike you I understand that right now I am owned. I'm fucking owned and I...enjoy it, a lot, even when I can’t bring myself to look her in the eye. I'm property. I wake up and do what she says, all day, all night. Just like we used to do to them." Asuka felt her energy slip away, eventually beginning to sigh. "Yes, there is a chance one day I take back control, but just...understand what we are now, ok?"

There was a silence lingering after that. A fortunate one too as if Asuka had kept up the pure anger it would have probably reached a point of diminishing returns, just an argument that would sour things permanently. Instead she finally reached a point and found a tone that let Charlotte take a deep breath, the self-proclaimed Queen essentially repeating her previous statement, but with no bluffing, no disguising. Almost a confession.

"...I just don't know what to do." Charlotte muttered up to Asuka, the Japanese woman always so vibrant in attitude and appearance that it took her off guard to see her own emotional pain at what they had become.

There was a moment of thought from The Empress before she stroked Charlotte's face, her thumb tracing this same soothing movement back and forth as she cupped her cheek. She did feel a bond towards her, just as Charlotte did to her. Not love, not something even particularly romantic. Just this irrefutable link between them, in the past using it to better themselves.

Asuka finally lowered herself down into Charlotte's lap, straddling her, her legs almost wrapped around Charlotte's own and effectively keeping them in place together, Asuka practically riding her. The blonde helped her down with a hand on her waist, swallowing nervously at the turn taking place.

"Careful..." Asuka quietly reminded, just bringing attention to her own sensitivity, the hand on her skin setting her nerves on fire. She couldn't risk having an accident so to speak, Carmella having been very careful to deny her pleasure, worried about breaking that condition.

Charlotte closed her eyes along with the woman straddling her, the two of them continuing to be burdened by the what-ifs of it all. It made things a little bittersweet, but there was never innocence to be found there. Asuka pressed her forehead to Charlotte's own, pushing further.

"Reach behind me and...take it out." Asuka instructed after an awkward swallow, trusting Charlotte understood the intention, the hands on her ass plenty of evidence that the experienced Queen did in fact piece it together. "Don't rush..."

The last statement was a bit of a lie, given that there were plenty of women that would need an explanation if they were to come into the locker room at that moment. Yes, Asuka was now a bottom and Charlotte was a top, but this was a clearly different situation.

Asuka prepared herself for the next step by gripping onto Charlotte's shoulders, feeling her hands reach beyond the waistline of her jeans, past her panties...she could tell it wasn't just her shaking, that her partner was in a vulnerable state too. Asuka moved to rest her head on Charlotte's shoulder too, her mouth wide with a whimper as Charlotte found her intended goal.

It took a few awkward movements, her wrist straining to position correctly, but finally those moans coming from Asuka were well-earned, gradually getting louder as Charlotte removed the plug that had been deeply filling her ass.

Charlotte's impressive chest highlighted each breath, each rise and fall of intake as she brought the buttplug around to her side, her other hand keeping a hand on Asuka's waist to keep her balanced. Asuka could feel a shiver run down her spine, still adjusting to the intensity that came with anal, the slow removal of her plug still something that really got to her. It was feeling her body try to hold onto the object, not letting her pretend she didn't want it inside of her.

Of course things were going too well for Charlotte, which is exactly why she gasped when she felt Asuka gripping her hair, keeping her head firmly in place with the roughness she had always imagined from The Empress. With one hand confirming that the other then reached to the side, needing just a very light wrestle to get her own buttplug from Charlotte's grip. Truthfully she had lost track of time but she did know she had been wearing it most of the day, carrying it inside her. Keeping her gaped and ready for her owner's amusement.

Asuka brought the plug between their faces, as if letting Charlotte inspect it, before pressing it towards the shivering blonde's lips.

"Asuka..." Charlotte began to mutter, keeping her lips as closed as she could manage. She had been trying to remember that taste for weeks, the depth of Asuka's ass, but was worried with the emotional damage it would cause. Asuka's grip didn't let her turn her head, giving a sharp pain to The Queen. No, she was going to make sure she actually confronted this side of herself.

"You don't get a choice in this. Clean it." Asuka was firm, pressing the used plug to Charlotte's closed lips. She could feel her shivering beneath her, not from fear but the tell-tale sign of a woman worried to show just how low she could be. Asuka would give her no chance of escape. "Don't hide it from me, Charlotte...show me that you're really a bitch...an ass cleaner...show me that despite what I am, everything I have suffered, that I am still better than you...that all these years the Queen really wanted me to beat her. To spread her asshole, take her cherry...show me that Charlotte Flair really is no match for Asuka..."

Fuck, fuck. Charlotte couldn't find a way out of this, her submissive feelings barrelling with such intensity that she couldn't see much of an end in sight. Asuka, an owned bitch, giving her no escape. With her lips quivering The Queen closing her eyes tight. Fuck, she could hear The Empress groan in satisfaction as Charlotte's lips parted, taking Asuka's used plug into her mouth, lasting for a few seconds before she started sucking it, taking every taste of Asuka's ass that she could get.

"There we go, no hiding it..." Asuka encouraged, holding the plug in place, witnessing Charlotte's descent continue. There was an element of degradation herself, that plug having been inside her own ass all day after all, but this was likely the closest thing to a climax she'd ever get with Charlotte. A pale imitation of what should have been, the night one admitted defeat to the other something both had imagined for years at that point, but considering Asuka's position in life she would take what she could get. "Taste it, Charlotte. Taste my ass. Clean it. Submit to it."

Charlotte was desperately gripping onto Asuka as she slid the plug in and out of her mouth, a filthy display of obedience from a woman on the very edge. Considering this was some version of what both of them had always wanted, Charlotte didn't know if there was anything Asuka could do to push her away that night, a dangerous mindset to have when one could be as powerful as The Empress could be even at that stage. 

Asuka revealed her cards a bit further with a question. "Good girl...it'll be the taste of your own soon enough, won't it?"

Charlotte could feel herself fluttering at the words, but had no reason to doubt Asuka, the Joshi of course having known about Charlotte's little plug adventure just a couple of weeks ago.

"Oh yes, that's The Queen's future isn't it? Cleaning her own ass off various toys, thanking her owner for stretching her, breaking her..." Asuka shivered at her own choice of words, probably at a stage where if she had been a bit stronger she actually would have bent Charlotte over and shown her that herself. "...I think it is time to give in, don't you? To...join me, under her."

Charlotte was on the very edge, trembling against The Empress. The plug was largely clean now but she had no intention of stopping, her progress only halted by the sharp removal as it was pulled away by Asuka. Charlotte whimpered pathetically, the grip in her hair tighter than ever.

"No more of this. No more hiding. No more waiting. You're going to do it. You're going to tell me you will do it.” Asuka sounded desperate herself. She wanted this finale, she wanted to be a part of it herself. It was worse for both to watch a legendary top like Charlotte Flair slowly fizzle out. No, she couldn't do it anymore. "Your ass can never belong to me, but it can belong to her. Both of ours can. All you have been doing is trying to save it, but it was never going to work. No. It has belonged to her for a long time. Are you ready, Charlotte?"

Charlotte actually managed to look her rival in the eyes, Asuka set on taking in every little detail on Charlotte's face, every shiver of her body, not letting anything slip. Charlotte was still the most powerful woman in the world of wrestling, able to even overpower Asuka if she really needed to, but all she was capable of at that moment was trembling and facing the words that she knew had been her reality for a long time. 

Despite Asuka’s attitude she had clearly committed to her position under Carmella, at least for the foreseeable future. Charlotte had to find herself asking if it would really be that bad if they were side by side, serving under her? The Empress and The Queen together, just with someone else to tug the reins when needed. They’d failed for years to do it alone, after all. 

Charlotte’s voice had never shaken so much, her asshole quivering in shameful need.

"I'm...I'm ready..." Charlotte quietly confessed, in agreement that this had to be it. Finally.

Charlotte swallowed at that surrender. She knew it wasn't the end, that she'd have to say more whether that be now to Asuka or eventually to Carmella, but it was still a big step. A step that led to Asuka slipping out of her lap, the knees of The Empress weak as she yanked up on Charlotte's hair, those blonde strands working as a suitable leash for now.

"Strip. No clothes, Charlotte." Asuka instructed, cutting out any more foreplay.

Asuka finally released her control of the other woman, watching the physical specimen rashly take away all of her clothing piece by piece. Nothing but pretty blonde fuckmeat to The Empress, Asuka having to take a moment to herself, appreciating that Charlotte was distracted with her own suffering. Seeing Asuka slide her own plug back into her ass would partially break the display of dominance after all, getting her ass back to a waiting position for her owner’s impending return.

An owner that Charlotte was trying to forget could be back any minute now. The two had completely lost track of time. If Asuka was truly getting her way then it wouldn't matter, Charlotte's privacy being a very limited-time concept now. Oh yes, Asuka clicked her fingers and pointed to the center of the room, seeing the naked Queen shivering in submission, a vision that she had always wanted. The only difference was it used to be for her, now she was bitterly aware that wasn't their position in life anymore.

"Get down onto your knees, right here. Middle of the room." Asuka left no room for doubt. She would make Charlotte kneel there and take in every traumatic second until Carmella could return from her match.

An unspoken aspect of all of this was that Asuka had suffered for days, denied everything but anal pleasure just because she tried to protect Charlotte, she had tried to believe she would hold strong as the top of the locker room, but despite all of that The Queen still couldn’t keep herself together.

Charlotte could feel her grip on control leaving her, slipping through her fingers. She knew just how that image would look to anyone coming into the room. Those fears didn't stop her body from answering for her, The Queen slowly crumbling to her knees right in the middle of that locker room, head down in humiliation. There was soon something of a reassuring stroking to her hair, The Empress trying to help Charlotte along her path. Trying to get those nerves down just a little, nerves Asuka herself had faced just a few weeks ago.

Neither woman spoke, Asuka eventually taking a few steps away to admire the sight, and to test if Charlotte would actually just kneel there in wait. Even without words both women perfectly understood what was being expected from The Queen. Her weeks of vulnerability, her fears, Asuka's dominance over her that very night. It all combined to bring The Queen to her knees in the center of the women's locker room. Empty for now, but waiting until Asuka's owner would inevitably return and see the offering waiting for her.

The moment Carmella would see Charlotte Flair on her knees, trembling, submissive and ready to be taken? That would be the end of The Queen. There would be no turning back. It would have been effectively signing a contract, signing away her status, her position. She could always leave, but the Princess of Staten Island would be quick to spread the word about Charlotte's little display that night.

The minutes were slow, painful. Asuka was impressed Charlotte had actually remained in position, knelt and her head down obediently. She may have clearly been lost in her own thoughts, but it did help reassure The Empress she had done the right thing. In a perfect world she would have loved for Charlotte to remain the alpha, even at her own expense, but she knew they both needed closure more than anything. To commit to the changing winds that had brought both of them to their knees. This way at least they could at least navigate through it together.

Finally the door slammed open.

Carmella was not in a good mood. She had just fucking tapped to Sasha Banks, losing her shot at Bayley's Smackdown championship along the way. She was getting better at getting every little thing she wanted backstage but in-ring was still a mixed bag, not on the level of many of the female wrestlers. Her mood would have never soured if she just knew what her bitch Asuka had been preparing for her while she was out competing, about to come back to the greatest gift she could ever receive.

"YOU USELESS FUCKING--!" Carmella screamed, until she actually looked into the room.

Carmella froze in her steps, her mind having to adjust to the sight in front of her. She'd been on Asuka's case all day, her bitch apparently never doing good enough, so it was only fitting that was the day she came back to this. Seeing a naked Charlotte Flair carefully glancing at her from a kneeling position, trying to hide behind her blonde curls, as if her nervousness wouldn't be noticed.

Asuka looked to her owner, not saying a word but giving a nod, as if to let her Princess know that the image was in fact reality. The truth of the matter was Asuka didn't know if she could find her voice soon even if she wanted to, from the sheer excitement of being in that moment. She could tell Carmella didn't fully grasp what she was receiving, but was on the vague track.

"Aw, the fucking bitch finally admitted that she wanted to come back, huh?" Carmella began, practically dancing around a very humbled and naked Charlotte. "If you ask nicely I'll even let you touch yourself this time as I take Asuka's ass. You haven’t seen just how much she can fit in there now."

Charlotte's head was yanked up by yet another grip to her hair, whimpering. Still no words for the Princess of Staten Island.

Carmella gave a big grin to Asuka, officially back in her good books it seemed, and that was even without Carmella truly grasping what it was she was getting here. Asuka was still struggling to speak up, motioning Carmella closer to her as she prepared herself. Her owner looked annoyed, who was Asuka to give her silent commands? She shrugged, figuring The Empress had earned the benefit of the doubt just this once, skipping over to stand beside her.

"Show her what you're here to give her..." Asuka's voice shivered slightly at the instruction she just gave, offering up The Queen.

It was painful for Asuka to be having Charlotte do this for another woman rather than herself, but she was trying not to fight so much anymore. That link between them now working more to keep them both down, submissive and doubting themselves than keeping them propped up. Carmella watched with a raised eyebrow, the kneeling Charlotte taking her time before finally making things more clear.

In a display that none of the women could ever forget, the previously unbreakable Charlotte Flair turned away from Carmella and Asuka, her head lowering to the ground and her ass raising high. Her hands trembled, reaching back to spread her ass cheeks in a display of complete surrender.

"It...it is yours...Carmella..." Charlotte whimpered, unable to believe she was finally saying it.

Carmella could not believe what she was seeing and hearing. Charlotte fucking Flair, the current alpha, a legendary top, shivering on the floor as she spread her own ass cheeks, letting her see that little hole she was offering up. The silence lingered for just a little too long, Asuka's eyes not moving from her owner, watching the news sink in. 

"I submit...my ass is yours..." Charlotte's voice spoke up again, humiliated, whimpering.

The woman she was surrendering to was currently gazing at the ultimate prize in wrestling for her. Charlotte had used and dominated women backstage for years, including Carmella herself. She felt lucky to get her hands on Asuka, but this was different, she was literally being offered her hole. She was really going to be the first to have Charlotte's ass, not to mention the other things that came along with that prize. This would mean Charlotte was done. Asuka was already on her leash and out of the picture. She would actually be the alpha. She'd played the game against two stronger, frankly better women and came out on top.

The best part for Carmella was that even on the rare occasions where she was self-aware enough to acknowledge her talents only went so far it didn’t matter. Having Asuka seemed to automatically bring Charlotte to her, and if that first night had actually been the opposite way around, taking Charlotte’s cherry, it would likely be Asuka now joining her. These two bitches just couldn’t stop themselves from following. 

Charlotte thought her heart would stop when she heard footsteps behind her, Carmella coming to inspect what Charlotte had been hiding for so long. The Queen weakly clawed at the floor as she felt Carmella's hand against her ass cheek. Fuck. If that was so intense she was really worried for when things truly got started.

"This is mine, you're saying?" Carmella tried to confirm, helping Charlotte's effort to keep her ass cheeks spread, looking down at the little asshole that every woman in the company had wanted and been denied for years and years. "Have you been keeping it nice and tight for your Princess, hm?"

Asuka could see Charlotte's trembling increase with those words. It was such a degrading thing to be told, implying that every time Charlotte had kept her cherry intact, every time she had came out on top and remained the alpha it was all so she could eventually hand herself over to Carmella, stripping away her accomplishments, making her feel like none of it mattered. That the entire purpose of her life until now was building herself up this high just to be a better trophy for her eventual conqueror, Carmella.

Oh what a trophy The Queen would make.

Carmella would in fact aim to make that a reality. She would take everything away from the previously arrogant Charlotte Flair and use it to make herself untouchable, just as she did with Asuka. It would be highly unlikely anybody would be able to touch Carmella again until the day she retired, having the two greatest tops of this generation both on a leash.

Oh she liked the thought of that. She maybe wouldn’t even have to gamble herself anymore, if she let either of the two women hold any power she could just release them on any woman that dared try to topple her. Carmella could be defeated in a match, easily even, but how many women in the company could really beat both Charlotte Flair and Asuka to get to her in the first place for any meaningful bet?

There may have been a part of Carmella that would still respond positively to getting an assfucking, but she had now established herself as a top and having her two most desired bitches meant she couldn’t see herself getting bored or losing the appeal in controlling any time soon. First though, she needed to actually claim that prize waiting for her.

"Asuka! Get down here and prepare this fuckhole. You've been such a good bitch today haven't you?" Carmella ordered before she skipped to her bag, all of the women knowing what she was set on collecting. She would never go anywhere without a strap-on, never knowing when a bitch needed to be put in her place. She had expected Asuka to be that very bitch today, but instead she had exceeded all expectations and was now being rewarded with getting down between Charlotte's cheeks. “Looks like you’ll actually get to cum sometime tonight now. You must be fucking proud.”

There was a silent pause, The Empress working hard to overlook that promise, not wanting to get her hopes up. Asuka got herself down onto her knees, gaze never once leaving that tempting hole in front of her. She voiced something of a quiet apology, trying to partially comfort the trembling woman before she buried her tongue inside Charlotte's asshole.

"Fuck! Fuck..." Charlotte whimpered out, having no doubt at all that this was the most sensitive she had ever been. How couldn't it be? She had her rival lapping at The Queen's rear, prepping her to eventually be taken by the woman standing over her. Oh yes, Charlotte could see the straps of the harness being stepped into, Carmella wasting no time to have that thick dildo around her waist. The one that would maybe permanently make Charlotte her bitch, taking away everything she had worked so hard for. Charlotte had no way of avoiding those thoughts in her head, whimpering as Asuka's tongue pushed further.

Asuka knew this would likely be a recurring act, sure that Carmella would spend plenty of time in the foreseeable future just toying with Charlotte's backside, her asshole. Giving her other slaves tasks, instructions, watching over time as Charlotte was lowered further than any of them. On the fortunate side it was a taste that Asuka could happily enjoy every day for the rest of her life. On the unfortunate side she felt it pulled away, Carmella taking a hold of her latest bitch's hair and forcing her to literally crawl in a circle around the room, laughing.

"That's a good bitch! Good cunt. Got to get your practice in, don't we? Before we can show you off to the other girls.” Carmella’s words gave Charlotte no opportunity to pretend that wouldn’t be her fate, reminding her this was private for only so long.

The Queen had never been so turned on, minutes away from having her ass fucked for the first time, marking an end to her life as a pure top. Literally crawling like a bitch, a pet, following each tug of her hair from the woman that was set to be her owner. The part that hurt her was imagining that event...being exposed to every other woman backstage...being shown off as another bitch. It betrayed everything she had worked so long for, but nothing had ever been more appealing to her in its own twisted way.

Finally they stopped, Carmella pulling sharply enough to get Charlotte up higher onto her knees. The strap-on wielding top took a seat, guiding Charlotte's mouth to the tip.

Carmella was smug, taunting. "This is what is going to take everything from you. It's cute isn't it? Why don't you show it thanks, show it some respect. Show it you understand what the fuck you are now."

Charlotte looked up at Carmella, knowing no mercy would be found there, not with her current grin and level of excitement. There shouldn't have been, anyway. Charlotte never would have eased up so easily on a bottom of hers. The Queen was clearly not experienced in having such a length in her mouth, but that wasn't important. What was important was her actually obeying, quietly bobbing her head along that thick strap-on, worshipping it, her saliva smeared all along it.

"That's it. Get it nice and wet for your Princess to take you properly." Carmella groaned as she spoke down to the cocksucker. She wasn't stupid enough to avoid using lube, not when she needed to have every last inch buried inside her new bitch to prove a point, to put her in her place, but she did think the motivation would help her.

Asuka stayed quiet in the background. She understood this wasn't like her breaking, a night she honestly tried not to reflect on too much. That night was very much about Carmella clearly using the two of them against each other to get them as vulnerable as possible, to break them. While Asuka was sure to be a useful tool in Charlotte's training she had already done the biggest part of her work without even being asked, convincing The Queen to give in at all, to be down on her knees with The Empress.

The fact Charlotte was already surrendering and promising away her cherry meant Asuka could stay and just enjoy watching from the background, even if she still couldn't touch herself. She did provide her owner a further service though, using her phone to capture evidence of the night here and there.

Carmella laughed in Charlotte's face, watching as she held the multi-time women's champion against her strap-on, gagging without dignity. Carmella loved it, more than anything she had ever seen. She spat down in Charlotte's face, knowing it would run down and eventually greet the drool and spittle developing from her oral service.

She fucked her throat, watching the desperation on her bitch's face for a few more seconds before finally letting her go, Charlotte instantly dropping down and panting for air, completely dominated. She could feel Carmella stand tall above her, getting off her seat. She was a pathetic sight, the formerly proud Queen now practically on all fours, gasping for air after servicing the strap-on that was set to take her anal virginity. The anticipation was destroying her, forcing herself to plead for an end to it.

"Please...please just fucking do it...take it from me..." Charlotte’s begging was music to Carmella's ears, that very woman stroking lubricant along the already wet strap-on, slick with Charlotte's saliva. 

The Queen was as good as broken, her Princess smirking down at her with a clear question. "Oh yeah? You ready for it, bitch?"

She would never be ready, never truly be ready. One butt fucking would have almost been manageable, but this was above that. This was set to be every day of her life, but without the privacy that was still afforded to her for now. Something she had thought about for weeks and weeks, adjusting to the fact she actually wanted it, craved it.

"Yes!" Charlotte cried out, feeling a hand against her ass. She took it as a sign to get into position, willingly crawling closer to the middle of the room, her head down to the floor and her ass high and on display. This was something she had been able to balance a mix of fear and disregard about for years, but not until the last few weeks did she really feel it was possible she would be in this position.

Her thoughts were dragged from her as she felt a lubricated finger against her asshole, her top smearing a generous amount for Charlotte's own good. That finger began slowly caressing her inside, sliding in and out, teasing her. Carmella didn't even have to say anything, one of the rare times she actually shut up. No, it was just too good to watch Charlotte squirm against the floor, struggling with her own fears and needs. 

Better yet it didn't take long for Charlotte to beg again, every second without Carmella's strap-on inside her increasingly painful.

"Fuck...fuck...please, please...just do it...take it..." Charlotte begged.

Carmella didn't view herself as one to be obedient anymore, smugly smirking as she kept up that same pace, that slender finger just sliding in and out teasingly. Charlotte could beg all she wanted, Carmella wouldn't make her next move until she was completely ready, and watching Charlotte break herself in anticipation was all too revealing for the three women in the room.

It didn't help Asuka much, but she did feel she handled her loss with a bit more dignity. The Queen was literally gripping at the floor, unable to handle the passing seconds without having Carmella's cock in her ass.

"Please! FUCK. FUCK MY ASS! Please, Carmella!" Charlotte squealed, hips shifting, almost grinding herself back against the teasing top.

She finally felt the finger removed from her ass, an initial disappointment before her ass cheeks were spread, the head of Carmella's strap-on carefully aligned with her waiting asshole.

This was it. Everything Charlotte had feared and everything Carmella had ever wanted, Asuka there to witness it. The end of the most legendary top in WWE history, not from putting her ass on the line in a match and bitterly accepting her fate. No, Charlotte's end would always be remembered as her writhing on the floor, loudly begging Carmella to finally fuck her ass, to take her cherry.

After savouring the delicious moment Carmella slowly did just that, pushing until her cock slid into Charlotte's waiting asshole, a gradually louder scream coming from the humbled Charlotte as the strap-on claimed The Queen's rear. Carmella could not believe she was actually doing it, shaking in the pleasure of knowing this meant the trembling blonde was now hers.

“Oh yes...fuck...you’re all mine you fucking bitch. Your cherry is all fucking mine.” Carmella couldn’t resist taunting, but it was clear her focus wasn’t on the words. How could it be? She currently had her cock taking Charlotte Flair’s anal virginity, she could be forgiven for not thinking straight. “You’re all mine, Charlotte. My little cunt.”

Charlotte panted, the pain throbbing but everything she needed. She needed the sharp torment, she needed to know just how bad this was. Luckily she also knew it was temporary, having guided more bottoms than any other woman backstage through their first anal fucking. There was suddenly a grip on her hair, tugging her head back slightly, a mocking Carmella waiting for her.

"Was it everything you wanted, bitch?" Carmella asked, giving a careful early thrust despite not being fully inside her latest property yet. "Because this is your life now, cunt. Oh yes. You're property of 'Mella now, and I don't think I'll ever stop wanting to fuck this ass. This tight, fuckable ass. Oh Charlotte you should have given this up years ago, we'll have to make up for lost time won't we?"

Carmella felt her front brush against Charlotte's ass cheeks, an announcement that she had fit her entire cock inside Charlotte Flair's asshole. The Queen's anal virginity now a thing of the past, a trophy that Carmella could always bring up from this day on. She was so fucking smug, so happy. This part of Charlotte would forever be hers now, nobody could take that away from her.

The thrusts slowly began, Charlotte crying out each time Carmella chose to push further or pull back, her entire body just a toy for Carmella's amusement. There was no way for her to quickly accommodate this rush, all these thoughts and feelings. She'd barely even processed that Asuka was watching every second intently, like a late reflection of her own experiences.

It took a few minutes but Charlotte could feel that initial throbbing pain fade into something more pleasant. She’d had a small taste of it when plugged by Io, but this was on another level. The pain subsiding was replaced with the problem of beginning to groan in shameful pleasure, but she always knew that was part of the deal.

Oh the pleasure was another fresh torture, Charlotte Flair struggling to handle it. She loved every second of this, every little thrust and movement inside her ass making it clear to her she never really had a choice, that this was her fate. She even fucking loved that it was Carmella of all people. Being brought down by someone so far below her only making it all the more attractive for The Queen.

Charlotte could feel the sweat building, slowly pushing back against Carmella to help fuck herself. There was no coming back from any of this now, the most logical move she could make would probably be to just commit. Not that she could even think straight, grunting as she was fucked from behind, the occasional spanking to her ass cheeks reminding her that she was just the latest object to Carmella, the latest beast to be broken in.

Suddenly the pleasure left her, the strap-on sliding out of her ass with a whimper of disappointment from the latest bottom. Things were almost blurry thanks to her intense need to have it back inside her already, raising her head to see Carmella was soon thrusting that dildo down Asuka's throat, demeaning and insulting the broken Empress the entire time.

It was a small price for Asuka to pay if it meant tasting Charlotte's ass like that. Hell, despite the insults she was currently having thrown at her she was sure that Carmella was doing this as a reward for guiding The Queen down to her knees in the first place. Oh yes, Carmella understood Asuka was slutty enough now to have tasting ass as a suitable reward for good behaviour.

Eventually leave a panting Asuka behind, Carmella lay herself down on the locker room bench, snapping her fingers and pointing down at her cock.

"Get the fuck over here and ride me, bitch. Show your Princess how much you love her." Carmella ordered with a grin, smugly running her hand along the strap-on that had claimed The Queen. “Oh yes. Your night has only just started. This is all you’re worth now, cunt. After all your talk, all you’ve done. Just a set of holes.”

There was no love here, not even close. Some part of Charlotte would always hate Carmella for doing this to her, and Asuka for enabling it. At least she still had some general respect for the latter, a strong part of her drawn to this to do it with Asuka, together. An even greater part of her was disgustingly thankful, a feeling she expressed by crawling over to Carmella first before standing up, knees shaking.

Charlotte lined up the strap-on carefully with her rear, feeling it press lightly against her asshole once more before she slowly lowered herself down, skewering herself on the dildo much to Carmella's pleasure. She was thankfully given a minute to adjust, her entire body struggling to adjust to what Charlotte was putting herself through.

"That's a good bitch. Now move. Go. Tell me how thankful you are for your Princess." Carmella didn’t mind if her bitch went slow, but she was going to perform for her, oh yes.

Charlotte first started slowly, massaging the inside of her ass with this thick dildo. Every little shiver and whimper another trophy handed to Carmella, not having the strength to deprive her of every little one of those victories.

Eventually she found the strength or more likely the need to progress. Her willingness and craving falling into sync, really beginning to hammer herself down on the very strap-on that took her cherry, her position. Carmella watched gleefully, Charlotte's enhanced tits bouncing with each motion. She was in heaven and nothing could convince her otherwise, being the one to end Charlotte Flair, a feeling that surely could never be topped.

"Thank you, thank you...fuck...” Charlotte felt a particular spike of pleasure run through her. “Thank you, Princess Carmella...please, fuck me...fuck my ass..."

Carmella twisted Charlotte's nipple cruelly, seeing if it would slow her down even slightly, The Queen doing everything she can to selfishly keep the same pace, to keep that cock in her ass and drain every bit of pleasure she can from having it deep inside her. 

Charlotte was an emotional wreck, voice breaking. "Thank you so fucking much...please fucking wreck my ass, I'm yours, I'm yours...!"

Charlotte panted, her strength and stamina only able to go so far with her doing so much of the work. As she heard her owner talk she wished it would turn her away, make her snap to her senses, but it only made her need it more.

"I'm going to fuck you in front of every woman in this locker room, you know..." Carmella muttered, watching as her strap-on disappeared time and time again inside her latest bitch, her own thrusts still fairly minimal in comparison to Charlotte’s own work. "Every single one of them is going to see what you are. Becky, Sasha, Bayley. They'll all be lining up doing whatever I say for a chance at doing even a fraction of what I'm going to do to you..."

Charlotte held on to Carmella's hips beneath her, forcing herself down time and time again. Every cruel, taunting word making Charlotte need more and more of that cock in her ass. Asuka watched quietly, knelt submissively as she witnessed the further downfall of Charlotte Flair. She wanted to touch herself, she needed to cum herself, but she knew things were approaching a pivotal moment that would define where their positions were in relation to each other.

"Your mouth, your tits, your cunt, your ass. They're all mine. The only throne you have left will be whatever strap-on I've shoved inside that slutty ass of yours." Carmella was completely lost in the pleasure of watching Charlotte bounce on her cock, but she still had the awareness to laugh. “You’ve really fucked up haven’t you, Charlotte? Going to spend the rest of your life begging for me to fuck you, cleaning your ass off my cock, cleaning Asuka’s...”

Carmella's hand drifted down, aiming to grip at Charlotte's thigh for support before she felt The Queen reach down with her own, squeezing it.

"Carmella, please...please I need..." Charlotte couldn’t finish the sentence. Partially due to lingering pride, but mostly just because she couldn’t think clearly. Having that cock in her ass had far surpassed any fantasy of it that she ever had, the pleasure twisted and exaggerated further by the knowledge Carmella really would soon ruin her, reveal what she really was to everyone.

The Princess of Staten Island grinned. Yeah, she could have been annoyed that Charlotte didn't beg with her proper title, but watching those cracks develop more and more in Charlotte was the greatest pleasure she could ever imagine, the former top grinding herself down onto Carmella's strap-on, deep in The Queen's formerly virgin ass. There was a smirk from her top, twisting the knife further.

"Does the bitch need to cum? Hm? Does the untouchable Charlotte Flair need to cum with my dick in her ass?" Carmella teased. She could never forget this feeling of power.

There was a desperate nod in return, over and over again. This wasn't a situation like Asuka, where the now-observer had to sacrifice everything just to orgasm. No, Charlotte had nothing left to bargain with, Carmella already had claim to her entire kingdom and Charlotte Flair just had to hope she would let her orgasm. Fortunately Carmella had as much time as she could ever want after this to explore how Charlotte would react to denial, this first time it was more important to let her always know she came with Carmella's strap-on inside her ass the very first time she got the chance.

“Mhm.” Carmella began to allow it, at a small price. "Look me in the eye. Touch yourself. Rub your clit. Show me what Charlotte Flair looks like when her Princess gives her permission to feel good."

There was another series of nods from Charlotte, wasting no time at all in letting her hand venture between her thighs, finding her clit and starting to push herself towards orgasm. It was awkward to keep up that motion while hammering herself down on Carmella's cock, but she was happy to multitask and combine her pleasures. It would have been her worst nightmare to not have that cock in her ass for just a moment so her top helping her with more effort and thrusting was greatly appreciated.

The hardest part for Charlotte was keeping her eyes on the woman that was taking everything from her, painful to give her this clear window into her thoughts, her expression so transparent with every whimper and moan.

"P-please, please!" Charlotte continued to beg. She had already been given permission, but she needed this pleasure more than anything, dragging herself lower.

"Go ahead. Cum for me, cunt." Carmella groaned in her own pleasure.

It took no time at all for Charlotte to reach that command, Carmella's foul choice of words demeaning and humiliating her further, actively helping to make The Queen tremble. She had fought for respect her entire time in this company and then used that power to get whatever she wanted, now she had given it all up just so she could have Carmella's strap-on inside her ass every day. That knowledge drove her over the limit, all strength in her gone. She shuddered as she reached her much needed orgasm, fucking her own ass while rubbing her clit, finally forced to close her eyes as she took in the blissful and humiliating pleasure.

Carmella didn't worry about her own orgasm. Oh no, she had plenty of those planned for that night. First she had to break in this bitch, and part of that would eventually be putting Charlotte to work on pleasuring her cunt over and over again. Charlotte slowly collapsed onto her top, panting for breath, desperate for that intake. Sweating, drained of all her strength.

She wasn't sure if she had nodded off or not in that shameful mess, eventually blinking as she heard Carmella's voice.

"Asuka." Carmella simply stated, nodding towards her bag, some unspoken instruction taking place. Carmella took a grip of Charlotte's hair, guiding the weakened woman down onto the floor at her feet, herself getting comfortably sat.

This was yet another instruction that didn't need to be spoken, Charlotte's hair pulled up into a grip, held out of the way as Carmella guided the strap-on to her bitch's lips, having defiled her asshole with it just minutes ago.

Charlotte vividly remembered the first time she did this, also looking up at Carmella that time, all for a taste of Asuka’s tight ass. The Queen savoured that sight, this confident, cocky top having so much she no longer had, her smirk a sharp difference to Charlotte's faded, humiliated expression.

"That's a good bitch..." Carmella muttered, watching as the tip of her strap-on slid between Charlotte's lips, the broken Queen obediently beginning to clean her own ass from the cock. She was done. Defeated. She slowly took more and more into her mouth, only removing the strap-on from her throat to lick along the sides, smearing her own saliva across her face by doing so, tasting the very depths of her own asshole.

Charlotte felt Asuka's hands on her shoulders, just a second before there was a following touch to her neck. Despite her hazy mind she knew what it was, soon the touch of leather hugged her exposed neck tightly, Asuka taking the time to place her owner's collar around Charlotte Flair's neck. An act of complete degradation for both of them. It further cemented Asuka giving up all hope of them being property to each other, and Charlotte even more so by surrendering everything, a fact confirmed by the sound of the padlock clicking at the back of her neck, slipped through the buckle.

Carmella held her hand out with a smile, waiting for the hesitant Asuka to place the key in the palm of it, something The Empress would submit to just moments later. Asuka deep down was thankful she had been the one to collar Charlotte, to give the two of them that moment together even if the blonde probably couldn’t even think straight. The two of them would soon be collared together, Asuka knew, not the ending either of them had expected when they first started competing against each other, but for that time it felt...right.

The Princess of Staten Island tilted her head with a grin, taking in this image in front of her.

Charlotte Flair, alpha of the women's division, now wearing her collar, that bold pink lettering of 'Fabulous' clear to all that would see her. Her lips slick with spit from cleaning her own ass off the strap-on Carmella had just used to take her cherry. 

With the sweetest victory she could ever get Carmella dangled the key in Charlotte's face, taunting her.

"Looks like I win, bitch."

* * *

  
It was less than a handful of nights later at the next Raw taping.

"Thank you all for being here! I know you can't resist every time an order from 'Mella pops up on your phones." Carmella announced, or even accused, cockier than ever.

She could see some of the crowd in front of her roll their eyes. She'd show them. The Princess of Staten Island had gathered all the available main roster women together in the locker room, a task so easy it demonstrated the power she had wielded since publicly breaking Asuka.

Speaking of Asuka, some had noted she wasn't there knelt by her side like she usually was.

"So I think it is time for some changes around here. I still see some of you sneering at me.” Carmella paired that sentence with a finger, pointing without aim into the crowd, grinning at her coming announcement. "Some of you are still doubting me. Not accepting me. You saw what I did to Asuka and that wasn't enough for you, huh?"

She could see some faces irritated with her comments. Sonya Deville, Alexa Bliss, Sasha Banks, Bayley. Even proven bitches like Becky Lynch being unwilling to accept whatever little speech she was running through.

"Aaaanyway, I thought it was time we make things a bit more official. You all listen to me now. You can have your little feuds, your little girlfriends, but remember that Princess 'Mella is the one above you all." Carmella was unable to resist a smirk as the public reaction of irritation continued, finding her next comment particularly funny. "I'll be relaxing on my throne while you all do your best to keep me happy, mhm."

Seeing the muttering of disagreements she tilted her head, grinning broadly. Oh this would be the last time any of them doubted her, clearing her throat loudly.

"So without further delay!" Carmella clapped her hands, whistling.

The crowd looked in confusion before finally two naked bodies came crawling around the corner, brushing past each of them as the complaints gradually died down, the sight enough to silence her doubters.

First in line was Asuka, crawling through the crowd on all fours, the usual collar around her neck. The connected leash hung loosely, dragging across the floor. Seeing the formerly feared Empress like this wasn't particularly uncommon, not enough to gather the whole locker room for.

The image that silenced all of them followed close behind. Asuka had the end of another woman's leash lightly placed between her teeth, the more senior bitch leading Carmella's latest and greatest conquest through the crowd close behind her.

The leash was attached to Charlotte Flair's collar, Carmella having somehow had the self-restraint to wait until now to let the women's wrestling world know that she had finally done it, that Charlotte had finally surrendered her throne, crawling right behind Asuka. Both stripped completely bare, collared and leashed.

The eventual whispered comments shook her to her core, Charlotte's remaining pride being destroyed as the knowledge of her new life spread throughout the locker room. They could even see the plug firmly seated in her ass as she crawled, making it particularly clear this wasn't just a temporary deal. No, she'd had to give up her ass to the new locker room leader.

The two women crawled to Carmella's feet, both the former Empress and the former Queen keeping their heads down in total shame and obedience. Asuka glanced over to Charlotte, whatever softness The Empress had making her want to squeeze Charlotte’s hand to offer some sort of comfort. They were still new to submitting together, but both of them felt they had made the right choice deep down, at least in these early stages. Asuka in particular had hope she would find the inner strength to stand back up someday, but it wasn't yet.

It was Asuka that first felt her chin lifted by Carmella's finger, the open palm in front of her encouraging her to release the end of Charlotte's leash into Carmella's waiting hand. With her other hand the Princess of Staten Island gripped the end of Asuka's leash, giving both of them a tug, encouraged to kneel at each side.

The two conquered women crawled the short distance, kneeling at Carmella's side and more painfully facing the crowd of onlookers. Carmella had never been so smug. Just a minute ago they were rolling their eyes, doubting her, and now she had them all silenced.

"So...as you can see, another so-called alpha has reached an understanding about her position in life." Carmella beamed, raising that leash just slightly as if it weren't clear enough. Charlotte was forced to raise her head, the other women having no chance to doubt who the tamed woman was. "Is that right, Charlotte?"

There was silence, Charlotte having only had to confess anything in the privacy of Carmella's home, with Asuka, Kairi Sane, Ember Moon. A privacy that was now stripped away, forever. Nothing she had ever done mattered anymore. At least that is what her anxieties told her. This was likely all they would remember her for.

"Yes, Princess Carmella..." Charlotte forced out, a pause before she could finish her previously agreed upon statement. "Thank you for breaking this bitch..."

Charlotte was quick to try and throw her head down in shame, but another tug of the leash avoided giving her the chance. No, she had to face this crowd all looking down at her.

"I...I am thankful for Princess Carmella for...fucking my ass...for collaring me..." Charlotte shivered with each word. “My ass belongs to the true alpha...Carmella...”

Asuka carefully watched as Charlotte was forced to confess her position. She remembered every painful second of it herself, this an even more cruel version of what she had gone through. What could she do? Pretend they didn’t want this? Maybe someday one of them or both of them would no longer find an appeal in this, but that wasn’t likely to happen any time soon. All she could muster was to stay knelt at her owner's side, the two displayed like a pair of trophies.

A sharp spank to Charlotte's ass was enough to get the attention of the crowd back to a very proud Carmella.

"Needless to say, with these two bitches accepting their places there is a lack of leadership now. Luckily for you, 'Mella here is more than happy to take over. Does anybody have any objections?" Carmella grinned, her hands held out as if ready to receive the complaints that never came. Every one of the women were stunned. Bottoms had just witnessed the greatest top in their history be completely ruined, and tops felt themselves quiver seeing the once-proud Charlotte Flair reduced to slavery, without having to even mention what had happened to Asuka along the way.

It was going to be a long night for the two of them, Carmella fully set on using Charlotte and Asuka publicly, permanently burying their reputations and establishing herself as the true alpha and leader of the women's locker room. 

"So...keeping in mind I make the rules regarding this bitch going forwards, anyone here that is interested in tasting the depths of the Queen's ass tonight..." Carmella addressed the crowd once more, each of them watching as she began harnessing herself up, strap-on soon hanging between her legs. "Or even getting to fill it yourself someday...do be a good bitch and lower yourself down to your knees. That's it. Right now, all of you, go on."

Charlotte Flair watched from her knees, this entire event being the most humiliating experience she could ever imagine. There was varying degrees of hesitation before literally every woman in the room lowered themselves to their knees, feeling just a fraction of the shame that Charlotte and Asuka did.

Charlotte looked up briefly to her owner, Carmella, the Princess of Staten Island. There was her traditionally cocky smirk at the fallen Queen, Charlotte slowly turning back to face the front, unable to look at the crowd. It was only seconds before she closed her eyes, the leash guiding her to the middle of the room on all fours, already wet in need, a silent confession of just how much she loved that this was happening to her.

Swallowing what remnants of her pride remained, Charlotte prepared herself for almost every woman that had ever feared or respected her to see her at her lowest, to see her fucked in the ass, all staying to witness the true humiliation of Charlotte Flair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has stayed through my first silly little story. It isn't perfect but I hope you enjoyed your time with it. I am unsure if I will write more someday but comments are still welcomed and appreciated as always!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All comments are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
